Steel Heart
by Sebz
Summary: When Samantha Shepherd accidently befriends Steven Stone while taking the gym challenge in Hoenn, she is dragged her into a conflict between the guardians of the sea and the land that has been raging for eons  Title Pending
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all! This is a rewrite of an older story that I grew bored with that I just have to resurect because there aren't enough Steven Stone stories out there (If it looks similar to a story that was originally posted on the account Aceth, it's because it is ;) That was my old account). This definitely does not stick to the game, so be sure to pay attention to family relations and what not. Reviews are much appreciated, and I absolutely love constructive critism as it shows me what I need to work on. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter 1:**

I never wanted to become a Pokemon Trainer. Actually, I just didn't like the idea of Pokemon battles, the Pokemon were ok.

My father had given me my first Pokemon, and eevee, in the hope that I would be like him one day, but instead I had done the opposite of what he had intended. Yes, I raised the eevee until it evolved with the help of a waterstone, and yes, I had spent a good amount creating and training a team, but I had done so with the knowledge that I would never become a trainer.

I wanted to be a coordinator.

It amused my family how it was that I wanted nothing to do with battles, but my Pokemon lived for the rush that battles brought with them. I tried to coerce them into contests, but we were never very successful because Vaporeeon and the others just did not put up with the glitz and the glam that accompanied contests. They craved power.

Eventually I succumbed to their wills, and that's how I ended up in a rickety old moving truck that was on it's way to Hoenn. Not that I wouldn't have moved to Hoenn anyway, but I knew that along with giving up my home, I would be giving my dream to become a top coordinator

My father had accepted a position as gym leader in in Sootpolis, and, not wanting to separate the family, my mother had decided to take me out of school in Kanto and relocate us to Hoenn, to Little Root Town. You may ask why not Sootpolis? Because my mother took pity on me.

My brother was lucky, he was already out of the house, so he didn't have to leave with us. Never mind that he decided to travel to Hoenn, if only to start a gym challenge in another region. The point was, he had had an option not to come. I on the other hand, had no say in the matter. But my mother did realize that I would die of boredom if I was trapped on an island, so Littleroot it was. My dad's friend was the gymleader near there, so I think that friendliness between him and my dad was a contributing factor to the move, but I couldn't be sure.

Dad had bought my mother and I a house there, and had recruited Norman and his wife to make sure it was furnish. I was thankful for that when we got to the house, there wasn't much to unload and with the help of Norman and his son, I think his name was Brendan? Anyway, they were a big help, and in under three hours we were all settled in.

Norman informed us that there was going to be a housewarming party for us later that week, and left us to adjust. I of course, didn't catch this, mom had to tell me later. I was preoccupied by Norman's boy, he was pretty cute, and he was _flaunting_ it.

"So, he was cute," my mother said when the door was closed, giving me a wink. Eww. I hate it when my mom tried to act cool. Not that I was cool, it's just my mother was even less cool, if that was possible.

"Yea, he was alright," I said noncommitdedly, opening our fridge, the only familiar appliance in the new house.

My mother seemed to sense my unhappiness, because she walked up behind me and put and arm on my shoulder. "See, it's not so bad here Samantha. Everybody is so nice and helpful... I know you'll like it here." No I wouldn't. I missed home much more than I thought I would, but now that I had seen Hoenn, I felt the longing like a stabbing pain in my stomach.

"Sure," I muttered turning away. It would do no good to voice my reservations about the move, nothing I said would change anything. All it would accomplish would be making my mother feel sorry for me.

Mom left me alone to look around the house. It looked a lot like our old place, I decided as I crossed the wooden floor away from the island in the kitchen which I had been leaning on. The flat was large, and already furnished with light green furniture. Actually, there was to much green. The walls, the furniture, ceiling... everything besides the floor seemed to sport some hue of green. I'm sure my mother would change that quickly enough.

I assumed the bedrooms were upstairs, so I climbed the carpeted steps and found that I was right. There were two bedrooms, the smaller one with my things in it was the farthest down the hallway. The walls were, no surprise, green, with white trimmings around the ceiling. I guess mom had already unpacked my belongings and laid them on the bed for me, because my clothes lay at the foot of my bed, and a journal next to them.

I hadn't brought a lot with me to Hoenn, but I had left a lot behind. Only the necessities had made the trip with me. Well, necessities plus the journal. I picked up the book and glanced at the cover before flipping it open. Every page was blank, but I already knew this. My mother had given it to me and told me to write about the mood. Apparently I needed somewhere to vent my feelings.

Tossing the journal back down, because I refused to call it a diary, I pulled on my favorite grey cardigan and switched shorts. Satisfied, I went down stairs. My bedroom would remain how it was, I wouldn't be staying in it along. I predicted that it was only a matter of days that mom would shove me out the house and force me to begin the gym challenge.

I was hungry, so I grabbed an apple out of the fridge and took an appreciative bite. My mother saw me and gave me a half smile. "I'll have to go shopping for meats and coldcuts soon, I'm afraid all we brought with us were unparishables. It's three o'clock here, no wonder you're so hungry dear. Back home you would have eaten breakfast hours ago." I grimaced at took another large bite into the succulent fruit, sighing in satisfaction as the juices slid easily down my throat, appeasing my stomach. "There's still a lot of unpacking to do," she continued as I munched happily, "Perhaps it would be a good idea for you to go and meet the neighbors. Go play with that Brendan boy!"

Sometimes I think my mom thinks I'm three. "Go play with Brendan." I would go talk to him, but playing was out of the question. Anyway, that sounded far better than unpacking.

There was only one other house in sight, so I assumed it was Norman's family's. My knuckles rapped against the doors three times and I stepped back to wait for a reply. The door quickly swung over and I found myself looking up to a blonde woman with a rather maternal air.

"Hello honey," she began. Yep, definitely a mother. "Anything I can do for you?"

"Umm, I was the- I just moved- I live over there," I said indicating behind my shoulder, pointing to nothing in particular.

However, the woman seemed to understand because she quickly enough exclaimed, "You must be the Shepherds! I heard my son and husband went to go help you settle in. My name is Margaret, Maggie if you would like. I'm Birch's wife."

Wasn't 'Birch' the name of a Scientist? "I mean Norman's wife," Margaret said, sensing my confusion. "Professor Birch is the one your probably thinking of dear, Kurt is Norman's older brother. Norman went back to Petalburg after he finished helping you all move in." Oh.

"You must be Charles's daughter! I've heard a lot about you-" Oh really? I frowned. Who could have told her anything about me? "Do tell your parents to come over later, I must meet them- Norman holds your father in high regard you know! Pardon me, did I catch your name?"

"Samantha, Samantha Shepherd. I'll be sure to convey your invitation to my mother; my father's already in Sootpoli."

"You poor thing, why don't you come in," Mrs. Birch said kindly, ushering me into their house while I tried to figure out why I was referred to as a 'poor thing'. The house looked very close to the one that I now lived in; though the flat was cluttered with desks and tables with paper work spilling off the sides. Files and books were laid open on the counters, stacked up precariously, threatening to fall with the slightest shift. I took an absent minded bite of the apple I was still munching on. "You've met my son? He might be around you age," Margaret tittered as she offered me a drink why I declined.

"I'm sixteen," I offered helpfully.

Mrs. Birch clapped her hands together in delight. "Our son, Brendan, just turned seventeen." She turned, her blonde, wavy hair gathering around her chin. "BRENDAN!" I heard a muffled his of pain and a door from somewhere upstairs opened with a bang.

"Mom! What is it..." I smiled as I recognized the part of the phrase that had been left out. It had better be good.

Brendan came into view, his platinum blonde hair, which I was previously positive was dyed but not so sure know, was sticking out in disarray with a red hair band holding it in place, a thin gash with blood dripping slowly out of it on his right palm; he rubbed it hastily on his jeans. He looked at me in surprise. "It's you!" he exclaimed.

"You two have already me-Brendan, what did you do to your hand?" His mother asked. Brendan, green eyes continued searching my face with interest, saying nothing.

"Brendan!" Mrs. Birch said slightly impatiently.

"Oh, Torchic was getting a bit ancy while I was trying train..."

"In your bedroom," Mrs. Birch said with exasperation as she hurried up the stairs. Brendan and I watched each other wearily. Oh damn, my mother had been right before. He was pretty cute, but after giving him another glance, I realized he really wasn't my type.

Even if he wasn't, I could still enjoy looking.

"So... your Samantha?" He asked flicking a stray hair out of his eyes before shoving his hands in his back pockets.

"Yep."

"Your dad's Charles?"

"Yep."

"Is 'yep' the only word you can say," he asked in exasperation, apparently sensing a trend.

I looked at him seriously. "Nope."

He cracked a slight smile. "Think you're funny do ya now?" Funny? I had never been described as funny in my life. Until now, my sarcasm had never been interpreted as witty. "So you want to be a trainer?"

Saying yes seemed easier than explaining to him my reluctance, so that's what I did. "I already have a Pokemon too."

"Really," Brendan said, shifting uncomfortably. "Well that's something. I was going t- Shit," he said, glancing at his watch for the time. "I'm supposed to be helping my uncle in the field today. Tell you what, later tonight I'll come by and take you to the Pokemon Center. Norman set up a welcome gift for you, and I'm in charge of delivering it. Bye now!" He passed me quickly, and left the staring blankly after him.

Ok, well it could have been worse. I let myself out of the house and wandered around town, just smelling the flowers. Really, what else was there for me to do? The trees surrounding Little Root were so different than the towering figure of Mount Moon that cast a shadow on the little town I grew up in and until recently, spent my whole life. The wide trunked trees spread majestically over head, their branches intertwining into patterns that were never repeated exactly the same way. I saw a bird Pokemon that looked remotely like a pidgey flutter from a branch to a nest, breaking the silence that I had grown to accept as normal. I liked the silence, it gave me peace of mind.

After avoiding the house for a few hours, I was not about to spend my afternoon unpacking, I was eventually forced to retreat back towards the flat by a swarm of persistent mosquitos that seemed to really enjoy drinking my blood.

There was a rolled up sheet of paper on the floor mat as I let myself in, and I picked it up, unfurling it.

_Mina,_

_The movers are gone and If I'm not back yet it's because I'm out shopping. You can make whatever you want for dinner, I'll most likely be out till dark. If Brendan comes by, go with him, I already know all about it. I love you sweetie, and good luck!_

_Much Love,_

_Mom._

I loved how my mom's notes never made much sense. I couldn't cook, so cereal it was. Frosted Flakes were my comfort food, so I poured some into a bowl and curled up on the living room sofa. Not even five bites into my dinner, their was a rapping on the door, so I went and answered it. To my surprise, it was Brendan. "Hey," he said in greeting, letting himself in. "So, are you coming?"

"Coming where?" I asked perplexed.

"To the Pokemon Lab of course. For you present?"

"Oh, right," I agreed, not knowing at all what he was talking about. He moved to the door, expecting me to follow him.

"Wait, where's your stuff?" He asked, barring my exit from my own house. Rude. "Your clothes and bags and whatever else you'll need on your Pokemon Adventure," he said, enlightening me. I needed that stuff? "This is part of your present, your dad talked to my Uncle, and they decided it's time for you to start your Pokemon Journey."

Though I was not thrilled by this news, Brendan's excitement was contagious. He waited for me when I scrambled up the stairs and grabbed a bag. All my things were still on my bed, so I sorted them into two piles, the smaller of the two being on what I would bring with me. I fount a small bag and packed my clothes in it. On top, I lay the journal. I nodded in approval of my work and took one last sweeping glance around my room that I wouldn't even spend one night in.

I rushed back downstairs, and Brendan was waiting for me. We both walked outside, and I shut the door behind me. I suppose if I was to become a trainer, I better make the best of it. With that in mind, I followed Brendan towards the Pokemon center.

_Steven's POV_

_My hands pushed the heavy doors forwards and I walked deterimadly into the conference room, staring straight ahead and meeting nobodies gaze. I heard the scrape of chairs as the eleven gathered, the newest gym leader hadn't been included in this meeting, all turned to look at me as I entered, nodding respectfully. I sat down at the head of the table, folding my hands on the table._

_The conference room had a long table in the center that seated fourteen, and all the seats but two were filled. I had called an emergency meeting of the gym leaders and elite four to discuss the growing threat of the the terrorist orginazations: Team Magma and Aqua._

_"Steven," Flannery nodded towards me respectfully. I shifted uncomfortably._

_Glacia, who was to my right glanced at me sympethetically before clearing her throught pointedly. Immediately, everyone at the table was involving themselves with something, as to give me a chance to clear my head of unpleasent things._

_Phoebe started. "We all know while why were here-"_

_"-Team Magma and Aqua are completely incompotent. I don't see why we are wasting our time worrying about them," Sydney said abruptly, leaning forward._

_I looked at him sharply. "It is our duty to protect the people of Hoenn, or have your forgotten what they did."_

_Silence fell around the table; the gym leaders and elite four members alike looked at each other and started whispering. My knuckles whitened as I tried control my temper. If they had something to say to me, why couldn't they just come out and say it._

_I was younger than all of them, only just nineteen but they usually respected me, the Champion was the chair after all._

_"There's been some activity in Petalburg, so Norman," I nodded to the well built gym leader who specialized in normal type Pokemon, "I will be accompanying you back to the Petalburg. The rest of you, keep watch over your cities and report to me if anything is array." My gaze swept the table, making eye contact with with everybody exept for two..._

_I stood up abruptly and walked out of the room and out of the complex. "Metagross," I whispered, calling on my invisible friend. Red eyes appeared to my left and I smiled saddly. I placed my hand on one of his legs and felt the sudden jerking sensation as I was jerked through nothingness and my eyes met black._


	2. Chapter 2

**Pretty short, but I hope you enjoy**

For whatever reason, Brendan, after apologizing profusly, had to leave again as soon as we got outside. He did however show me where the Lab was, so by myself I walked there, only to find that the lab was empty and the doors were locked. Well this was just great.

So now I had no idea what to do. I settled for wandering around, smelling the daisies. A startled cry cut into my thoughts and I looked to my right, alarmed, to see a young girl, probably only seven or so, with her hair pulled back and a bow mounted like a hat ontop of her head. She ran up to me, and looked up at me with wide eyes.

"Please, I heard yelling from down the route, but I can't go down there and see what's wrong, there are dangerous Pokemon down there and it's not safe to go alone."

I looked down at her and saw the fear reflected in her eyes. Something was seriously wrong. "Alright," I said. I gave her the pie and strode towards the end of the path.

It's amazing how when adrenaline is pumping through you veins and you through caution to the wind on how little you think- or care- about your physcial state, your health. I wasn't scared. I wasn't worried. I was thrilled with the chance of danger, I had lived a cossoted life thanks for to my mother and father, I was never allowed to do anything considered even slightly risky. But now was my chance to see how life could be, full of action and adventure...

A cry of fear followed by a fierce snarl and a bark; my head snapped towards the direction of the noise and I quickened my pace. A man in a official looking white lab coat was warding off a black heyna type Pokemon with a long stick. It was a slightly comical looking image, until I saw how sharp those white fangs were.

The man caught site of me and yelled in panic, "Thank God you've come! The Poochyena attacked me out of know where. See my bag over there-" I looked to where he was motioning with the stick to see a brown napsak laying open on the grass. "-there should be a Pokemon in there."

For the moment, the fact that I had Vaporeon's Pokeball in my pack slipped my mind. I sprinted towards the satchel and stuck my hands inside of the pack, rumaging through all of the crap that was thrown in it. My hand came in contact with a cool sphere and I gripped in my hands like it was a life line; I quickly detatched it from the belt that it was attatched to.

I looked at the ball in dismay- what was I supposed to do with it now? I didn't even know what kind of Pokemon was contained within it.

"Through the damn ball at the ground!" the man called frantically as the Poochyena tried to lunge at him, snapping his jaws through the air. I winced thinking about the damage they could do if they were to clamp down on skin. I threw the ball into the air like I'd done countless times before; I screwed my eyes up, sheilding them from the beam of light.

When the light subsided, I opened my eyes again. Standing in front of me was a small green Pokemon standing on it's hind legs. Its stomach was cherry red, the only part of its body that wasn't a shade of green. "Treeko!" came it's war cry; the Poochyena turned abruptly and charged towards the Pokemon, Treeko I assumed it was called.

I froze and the Pokemon looked up at me expectidly, it's eyes boring into mine. I had never even seen this pokemon before, and I certainly didn't know any of it's attacks. I was a coordinator, not a trainer.

The man was now edging towards the satchel, the stick still raised in defense. I shot him a desperate look as the barking dog type got closer.

"You don't know the attacks?" he shouted, looking horrified.

"Pound!" I screached on instinct as the gleaming teeth of the dark type crushed the air inches away from the green Pokemon, apperantly it had changed targets. The Treeko propelled it's tiny body forward, slamming into the flank of it's target, knocking the Poochyena backwards into a tree where it skidded to a stop. It stood up, looking pissed and charged towards the Treeko once again. My mind jamned and before I could give a command and Treeko was thrown backwards. "Ko," the little Pokemon said, jumping to it's feet again looking deterimined.

This Pokemon had fight, and I felt a tiny flame of happiness that it was lending its strength to me.

My mind raced ahead, back to the throws of battle. The two were of even strength and were matched up too closly for me to assure a win. I was panicking now, but something clicked in my mind.

"Pound, but dig your paws into the earth," I commanded, trying to keep the fear out of my voice. Treeko ran forward, colliding with the Poochyena as the dark type issued the same attack as it had before. The leverage Treeko gained from digging it's paws in the ground was enough to over power the black and grey Pokemon.

"Cheya..." the dark type pokemon whimpered, backing away towards the cover of trees, eyes darting from side to side as if wearily watching for another attack. As it turned tail and fled, I felt warmth flood into my limbs. The battle had been exhilerating, was this the feeling that Vaporeon got everytime it wanted to battle?

_I won my first Pokemon battle. Oh damn, dad better not hear about this._

Treeko sat down, its dark green tail quivering with excitement as it needed the ground. I smiled in delight at this reaction as the man whom I had just 'saved' aproached me, casting the long stick to the side. I took in his apearance now, he had a small goatee and wore bottle cap glasses that magnified his eyes, making him look slightly like a bug. A offical looking name tag with the name 'Birch was pinned on his breast pocket. _So this must be Brendan's Uncle. _He looked a lot like Norman, he had the same rounded face and green eyes.

"Thank you so much. My name is Proffesor Birch."

"Treeko," the Pokemon I had used called out as it's paws scrabbled at my legs. I smiled and picked it up, holding it carefully in my arms.

"Well," the Proffesor said, wiping his glasses in his lab coat. "You two seem to get along like a house on fire. I can't thank you enough Miss...?"

"Shepard," I said, scratching the fin on the Treeko's head experimentally.

I knowing look flashed in the Proffesor's eyes. "So your Samantha, I've heard so much about you. But correct me if I'm wrong, but you havn't battled before have you? I was under the impression that your father hadn't been able to convince you to become a trainer." I grimanced. He laughed and picked up the Satchel. "Well, as a thanks for saving me, why don't you keep that Treeko there, he seems to have taken to you greatly."

Keep the Treeko? I already had my own Pokemon.

"No need to thank me my dear," he said smiling, apperantly missing the fact that I was not very thankful at all. "Would you like to nickname your Treeko?" He inquired.

I cocked my head in thought, staring down at the bundle in my arms. Birch had said _he, _so it was safe to assume that it was a male. The green Pokemon looke up at me, his eyes dancing in mischief. "How about I don't, I like Treeko just fine," I murmered setting the Pokemon back on the floor.

Proffesor Birch nodded in aproval. "Why don't you come back to the lab, this is not the proper place to talk." I nodded and picked up the open Pokeball on the ground, pocketing it.

It took about twenty minutes for me to make it back to the lab, Treeko trotting along at my ankles. When I finnaly found an unlocked door, I pushed it open and blinked like an owl in surprise. Unlike Brendan's house, this lab was a clutter free zone with computers and gizmos I had never see before in my life. Men and woman in lab coats were chatting by a coffee machine, on break I supose, and Pokemon of all different type, docile and calm, were scampering around the laboritory, clipboards in mouth or talons and completely focussed on an unknown task.

"Ahh, Samantha, I was wondering if you were going to show up." I turned around, my hair flying in my face once again. I grimanced and brushed the unrully strands behind my ear. Treeko was sitting down, looking up at Proffesor Birch, and I blushed as I realized that I was supposed to be doing that as well.

The Proffesor was holding in his hand a small blue machine with a rather large screen and designs on the plastic, or so it seemed to be, skin. Birch smiled as he watched my confusion grow as he handed it to me. I accepted it in my hand greatfully, not knowing what it was. It felt light in my hand, weighing less than I thought it should. I flipped it over, trying to discern it's origins.

"It's a Pokedex my dear, the newest model." A Pokedex? He was _giving_ one to me? My mouth opened in wordless thanks. They were notorious to being very expensive, and it was almost impossible to persue becoming a coordinator without one. I had had one back in Kanto, but had broken it years before. "No need to thank me," he said, reading the expression on his face. "I've registered you already for the Hoenn leage already, and here is your trainer card." Out of his pocket he produced a green card which he showed me. He picked up the dex and turned it on. The screen blinked to life, color and data flashing quickly across it. Birch inserted the green card into a slot on the side and handed it back to me.

I looked at the screen as my name popped up with my information.

_Name: Samantha Shepherd_

_Day of Registration: Augest 23_

_Pokemon: Treeko_

The Mudkip's name was underlined in blue. "Tap it," Birch commanded me. I did so and theh screen flashed again. A Treeko's Picture with a description of the Pokemon became apperant on the right side. On the left side the personal stats for my Pokemon were listed underneath it. I looked at the level displayed and down at the Treeko next to me who had closed his eyes and curled up, his muzzle covered by her tail. It said he was level six.

"What level was Treeko when I first released him."

"Level five I believe, but he looks slightly bigger now, I wouldn't be surprised if he had grown a level." _H__e had indeed._

"Any Pokemon you catch will be registered to you automatically."

"But Proffesor, why isn't my Vaporeon registered?" Birch frowned and took the machine back and fiddled with it for a second before handing it back to my waiting hands. "There we go, all fixed." Indeed it was, Vaporeon's information was now listed. Now," Proffesor Birch said, becoming more abrupt. "I believe you've met my nephew Brendan?" I pursed my lips. "Well he's out studying Pokemon, why don't you go battle him, I'm sure he'll help you on your way to becoming a trainer."

Wait. I did not want to become a trainer. Why did everyone assume that I had changed my mind?

I was ushered out of the lab, fuming at the turn of events. I took out Treeko's Pokeball and pressed the button in the center. This time, a red beam of light enveloped my Pokemon and it returned to the confines of the ball.

Was everyone conspiring against me? Well then fine, I'd try my hand at the gym challenge, but it didn't mean I had to like it. If anything, I would do both. I would become a top Coordinator as well.

I considered going to tell my mother good bye before I went off, but decided against it. Her note, which now made sense, had said that she already knew I was going to be leaving home, and I could always just call her when I reached the next town.

With that in mind, I walked away from Little Root without looking back.

_Steven's POV_

_My feet hit the ground and I felt Metogross hovering a few feet to the left. It took a second to find steady footing, after teleporting I was always out of sorts. "Thanks," I said before recalling the phycic type Pokemon; I pursed my lips in satisfaction as my friend was enveloped in a white light which beemed it back to the Pokeball._

_My eyes ajusted to the light fairly quickly, it was dark outside but not to dark to see. Norman would be here soon, but for now I was exhausted and my mind was weighed down with thoughts and theories that had been with me for a year._

_The one good thing about the dark, is that nobody could see me as I walked through the streets. I hated the attention that came with being famous, everyone knew everything about your life, absolutely no privacy what so ever. There was always a tape recorder or microphone being shoved in your face wherever you went, it became extremely aggravating very quickly._

_Especially after the events in the last year, I had tried to stay away from any kind of paparazzi. It was just to hard for me to talk about it..._

_That's why I had dissapeared. And quite honestly, I didn't think I was ready to become involved in the league politics again, or anything for that matter._

_I twisted the rings on my fingers absently as I walked into the Pokemon Center, pleased to find it deserted; only Nurse Joy was bustling around, her hands laden with packages. My foot steps echoed around the center and she looked up, becoming extremely flustered._

"_Mr. Stone! It's a pleasure to meet you! What can I- would you like anything?"_

_I tried to hid my frown of displeasure as she tried to regain control of her furiously blushing face. It was always strange to see the reactions I caused people twice or three time to have, especially those of woman. People liked me because I was my father's son, because I was champion. Didn't they ever seem to find it a bit queer that they had taken such an interest in me, their junior by twenty years or more? _

Part of the Job. _How could Wallace enjoy such attentions?_

"_Do you have a spare room Nurse Joy? I would like to stay here for the night"_

"_Certainly," she said, fishing a key out of her pocket. "Here you are Mr. Stone."_

"_Thank you," I said smoothly before taking the keys and walking up the stairs to the top floor. I inserted the keys and turned the brass door knob, letting my self in. The room was rather small, but that was to be expected of all single rooms. A bed was pushed up against the wall, by a window that gave a good overlook of the city. Two sliding doors led outside to a terrace and a simple desk was in the corner._

Perfect_, I thought thankfully as I slipped my blazer off and rolled my shoulders experimentally. I opened the doors and stepped outside, breathing in deeply, my bare feet rejoicing as the cool night time air swept across them. I sat down on a chair and rested my head on my hands, thinking about all that had transpired today._

_Meeting with the Hoenn league leaders was always stressful, I usually tried to put it off as long as possible, but today was exceptionally awkward as it was the first time many of them had seen me in months. _

_I closed my eyes, trying in vain to block out certain memories which always crept into my mind when I was least expecting it._

_Tomorow would be a new day, I decided, turning around and staring up at the moon. A familiar ringing sound met my ears and I turned abruptly recognizing it at once. I stood up and padded back into the room, taking my Pokenav out of my blazer pocket._

_I picked it up without looking at the caller ID "Hello?"_

"_Steven."_

_I stood rigidly before letting out my pent up breath. "Hello Dad."_

"_Are you alright?"_

"_I am at the moment..." I replied slowly, horrified when I had to choke back an onslaught of tears._

"_I'm so sorry son."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy! No Steven's POV in this chapter, but there will be in the next. As always, please review!**

_Zigzagoon, the Tiny Racoon Pokemon. Zigzagoon rubs it's nose against the ground, it's always wanders back and forth in search of something. It is distinguished by the zig zag footprints it leaves on the ground._

I looked up from my Pokedex to the Pokemon that was completely ignoring me looking from side to side before pawing at the ground. _Fits it's description well. _I pulled Treeko's Pokeball out of my pocket and through it in the air, feeling the familiar rush of satisfaction as my Pokemon appeared on the ground next to me.

It had been almost an hour since I had set off from my house, and since then I had battled, and won, against several creatures that looked vaugly like caterpie- the Pokedex informed after I had registered them that they were in fact called Wurmples. Treeko seemed to have grown again so I could only assume I was doing something right.

I had to admit, Pokemon battles were growing on me. Perhaps thanks were in order for my dad for forcing me to give it a try.

"Use Pound!" I commanded. My Hoenn starter rushed forward, slamming it's girth into the muzzle of the Zigzagoon.

"Zoon," cried the Pokemon as it fell over, not able to keep his balance as Treeko hit it squarlly in the face. The Zigzagoon sprang up and spun, looking seriously angry. It opened his maw and growled fiercely at my Pokemon. I looked uneasily at Treeko, unsure of what had just happened.

"Pound," I commanded once more. Treeko ran forwards and executed the attack again, but this time it seemed to be less effective. Zigzagoon darted forward, side to side, trying attack my Pokemon. "Jump!" I cried uncertainly. Treeko bent it's legs and sprang into the air, landing squarely on it's shoulders, pushing his opponent to the ground.

"Tree," my Pokemon exclaimed cheerfully as the Zigzagoon stopped struggling.

"Good job Treeko," I cooed scratching her head. "Your shaping up just fine!" The green Pokemon nodded in aprietiation. I recalled him and looked at the Pokeball, deep in thought.

After about another thirty minutes in which Treeko and Vaporeon, who took an immediate liking to the Treeko, battled a few more Zigzagoon, and I had gotten a collection of bruises from various mishaps, I heard the sound of civilization.

I looked up in astonishment, had I actually made it to Odale town this quickly, it had seemed like such a short time! This felt like a victory to me, I had made it to the first town relatively unscathed as uncordinated as I was.

Sure enough, I saw a sign to my right proclaiming that the path I was on led directly the the center of the town. I hurried forward and gasped in surprise as I took in my new surroundings. It was certainly larger than Little Root town. There were more large buildings and many intertwining roads and paths throughout the town; civilians were ambling along, chatting, while others were exiting stores, arms laden with bags of all shapes and sizes. In the center of town was a huge building with a red room, the tell tale sign of a Pokemon Center. I entered the building and walked to the desk in the back. Nurse Joy was busy filling out some paper work for a trainer, looking rather stressed.

I cleared my throat awkwardly. She looked up and nodded to me, holding out her hand. "Pokemon please." I complied, relieved that she was being so straightforward. I handed over my Pokeballs, and she put it into a machine next to her. I watched in fascination as the Pokeballs began to glow and the machine started to beep. After a minute or so the machine stopped beeping and she handed me back the Pokeballs. "Good as new," she said tersely before returning to filling out the forms.

I nodded in gratitude and walked out of the center. I walked on the path, realizing that I had no clue what I should be doing. I decided to follow a large crowd curiously, wondering what they were doing. A few minutes later I found myself outside of a Pokemart crawling with bargain hunters.

I walked in and examined the wears with interest. Apparently, a new type of Pokeball, the timer ball was on the market curtsy of Devon Corporation.

_Devon Corporation? Must be Hoenn based._

I looked at the Pokeball on display with interest, being jostled by the other shoppers who were all vying for a glimpse of the new product. I backed away from the counter and the mass of bodies. Sure it was an interesting new product, but it wasn't worth getting trampled to death over.

I walked slowly around the store examining their other wears. I probably would have bought a potion or two if I had had more money, but as it was, it probably wasn't the best idea.

On the opposite side of the Pokemart was a stand set up, showing off some strange belts with fastening devices on the end. I walked over and picked one up experimentally, weighing it in my hand.

"Interested darling," a young man with slicked back blonde hair asked me, suddenly appearing at the booth.

"Just looking," I said, examining the belt more closely.

"These are the new Pokebelts, a must have for all trainers. They can hold up to six Pokeballs and your Pokedex and nav easily, making them always within easy reach. But perhaps your not a trainer, or at least a very new one." He added at an after thought, noting my outfit. I shrugged the comment away quickly, how could he tell I was a new trainer just by what I was wearing? Shorts and a T-shirt seemed innocent enough.

"I just began today."

"Today?" The man looked surprised. "You are very new then aren't you. You definitely need to have one of these Pokebelts."

I looked longingly at the Pokebelt, and it took all my self control not to pull out all of my savings and handing it over. Apparently it was quite plain that I was interested; the man smiled. "How about I battle you for it? If you win, then I'll give you a Pokebelt for free. If I win, well, I will have had a good time and it would be a good experience for both of us. What do you say."

"Really?" I managed to squeak out with glee. I felt anticipation course through my body. This would be the first time that I would face an actual Pokemon trainer

The man laughed in amusement "Sure, why not."

I nodded in agreement and followed the man out of the Pokemart to a grass clearing near the center of town.

"We'll use one Pokemon each," he said, picking a Pokeball up; the man threw it in the air a bird type Pokemon was released. It flapped it's wings and hovered, eye-level, above the ground.

I pulled out my Pokedex to register it before calling out my own Pokemon, Vaporeon.

"Ladies first," the man said graciously, inclining his head towards me. I blushed, not sure how to respond to this bit of flattery. Besides my few friends, I wasn't used to men being courteous or kind to me. Vaporeon was already croutched in excitement. "Bite," I commanded. The water type to a huge leep into the air, aiming for one of the Wingull's wings.

"Dodge," the man said easily, flicking his hair with his left hand. The Wingull rose higher into the air, cawing with amusement as Vaporeon was left flailing in the air, her target far out of reach. She fell to the ground and spun, bristling angrily at her attack's failure.

"Watergun," the man commanded. The flying pokemon opened it's beak and a controlled line of water shot out of it's maw and slammed into Vaporeon. I may not now much about battling, but I knew this was a good thing for Vaporeon. Water attacks restored her health, so I held the command to dodge, smirking as Vaporeon began glowing.

This would be an easy battle. Actually, I felt like I was cheating a bit. Vaporeon was, the last time I had checked, around level twenty, quite a few levels above the average Pokemon used by trainers in this area. Oh well. "Bite." Vaporeon was quick to comply, her teeth clamping down on the Wingull's shoulder, dragging it out of the air. It didn't stir.

The man looked staggered, completely in disbelief that he had lost, staring at the Wingull in horror. I rushed forward at the unmoving Pokemon, warding Vaporeon away, who was sniffing the fallen flying type with interest. The man snapped out of his trance and recalled the Pokemon.

The man must have noticed my stricken appearance. "He'll be ok, Nurse Joy will heal him in no time." I nodded. The man handed me a Pokebelt and I accepted it gratefully, snapping it around my waist. I was delighted that it fit perfectly. "Let me see your trainer card," he said.

I didn't know where this was going, but I handed him the green card with my information on it. He inserted it into his Pokedex and started pressing buttons. He looked satisfied with the results of his endeavor, because he handed the card back to me before walking back to the mart.

I slid the card into my own Pokedex and looked at the information that was flicking across the screen. I gasped in surprise as I saw that underneath my name was an amount of money credited to my trainer card. I gasped in surprise, the man had given me a lot of money, more than I had taken with me in the first place.

I took the card out and placed the Pokedex on my waist, along with two Pokeballs once I had recalled Vaporeon.

I handed my Pokeball to Nurse Joy for the second time in an hour, she seemed a lot more calm now. As the machine started to beep, she looked at me with interest. "If your heading out of town dear, let me update your Trainer Card."

"Update?"

"Surly the Nurse who issued you Official Hoenn trainer card told you what you needed to do," she said, sounding shocked. If you took into account her red frizzy, unkempt hair sticking out in random wisps, Nurse Joy looked quite comical.

"Professor Birch issued it to me back at the laboratory in Littleroot Town," I explained quickly, feeling like I was missing something important. "He didn't tell me anything about updating it though."

"Well dear," Nurse Joy said, delicately taking the card out of my hand and slipping it into a computer. "Your trainer card records everything about your Pokemon journey so it is good to update it regularly. It also contains your Bank Balance so you can check it and access it. I see you already have some money in your bank balance," she said, her fingers flying across the key board, "so I assume you realize that trainers give each other money as a prize for winning battles. Is there any more money you would like to transfer to the card?"

I handed her the two hundred and fifty dolors that I had been keeping in my pocket.

She took it and started pressing more keys. She muttered my name as she pressed the enter key and sat back, taking my trainer card out of the computer and handing it to me. My mouth snapped open as I recognized my name engraved on one side of the card.

"Thank you," I stammered as she pressed the Pokeball back into my awaiting hands. "Umm," I stammered as an errant thought crossed my mind. "Does this card like, track my position?"

"It can be used that way," Nurse joy said, utterly nonplussed.

My heart sunk. "And anyone can access this...?"

"Only you usually, but if there is an emergency, any member of the league can as well." _Well __that's__ just wonderful. _That meant my dad could track my every movemnt. "Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"No thank you,"

"Good luck Miss Shepherd," Nurse Joy called as I exited the vicinity. I glanced back before I closed the door, rather amused to see her flustered expression as she tried to calm down a young child with a feinted Zigzagoon in her arms, assuring the trainer that the Pokemon was only knocked out and not dead.

"But she's not moving!" The young girl wailed desperately. I smiled slightly and then closed the doors.

I walked to the outskirts of town, towards the setting sun in the horizon- according to my watch it was ten past six. A sign declared that I was standing on the town boundary and if I continued walking forward I would be entering route 103.

"Come on out Treeko!" I called, throwing the Pokeball at the ground and letting my Pokemon out so she could walk besides me. I knew it was stupid, but I didn't think that being in a Pokeball was all the comfortable sounding. As if to confirm my thoughts, the tiny gecho like Pokemon gave itself a good shake and spread out his arms as if to stretch. A smile played on my lips as I resumed my walk.

Treeko stopped abruptly, quivering. I stopped as well, looking at my Pokemon in confusion. I remember from one of my dads lectures that Pokemon scenes were much more sensitive than those of humans, so it was definitely a possibility that Torchic could see or hear something that I couldn't.

"What is it Treeko?" I whispered in interest, earning me a sharp look.

"Eeko" the pokemon exclaimed and darted forward, leaving me behind. I followed more slowly, using my various 'alternative curses' as I tripped from time to time. "Treeko," came the impatient call from in front of me.

"I'm c-FUDGE CAKES!" I yelped as I my toe caught a rock and I stumbled forward.

"Samantha?" a surprised voice exclaimed, I recognized it as Brendan's.

"Hey Brendan," I said meekly, trying to rub the dirt off my nose.

"What are you doing out here," he asked utterly bemused. Treeko darted forward and stood in front of me, growling up at the teenager menacingly, or as menacingly as an adorable little creature could be. His fur was all fluffed up, and he was obviously trying to stare down Brendan. "Don't tell me," Brendan began, groaning. "My Uncle gave that Pokemon to you."

"Ye-"

"I thought he said he was going to give you something easy, he knows that Treekos are temperamental, they need to be trained by someone experienced. What could he have been thinking," Brendan muttered, running a hand through his hair.

I did not like the tone of voice, and I bristled with indignation. "Well, I think I've been doing alright with Treeko," I said uncertainly, angry with myself for not being able to sound confident with my skills. Hey, I may not like being a trainer, but that didn't mean I would allow others to look down on me.

"Is that so," Brendan said, glancing at the Treeko, who had given up trying to be fierce and instead was trying to crush a small stone between his paws. "Looks, pretty weak to me. I would have thought that with your father's blood, you would have at least progressed a bit farther in a day."

His drawl pushed my temper to the breaking point. I could deal with surprisingly a lot, but not when people brought up my ability to do things that I set my mind to. "I may not have progressed far," I began, flicking a stray piece of hair out of my face, "but at least I'm strong enough to take down the likes of you."

I watched with satisfaction as as Brendan narrowed his eyes and his hand twitched towards his waist. "You talk a big talk Shepherd, but lets see if you have the stuff to back it up."

"Lets battle then," I retorted. "Treeko, your up."

Brendan deftly through a Pokeball into the air, standing in front of me was a small red Pokemon that was standing on one leg. It's feathers were all puffed out in agrivation, and it was clicking it's sharp, curved beak. I pulled my Pokedex out and registered it. I scrolled down and read information about the attacks and type.

Crap, I thought, trying to think of the best way to gain an advantage. Torchic's moves were fire type, so it's attacks would be super effective against Treeko.

"Scratch," Brendan said, apparently bored. Torchic ran forward cawing its war cry and dug it's talons into the Treeko's chest, causing the Pokemon to cry out in alarm as he tried to shield itself with his tail.

"Circle around Treeko," I said quickly. Sure enough, Treeko was able to untangle himself from the Torchic's claws and started feining left and right. Torchic was getting confused quickly. His eyes darted back and forth, head snapping in whatever direction Treeko darted. "Use Pound," I commanded. My Treeko ran forward, slamming into the Torchic. Brendan's face turned red in fury as he snarled, "Ember." Gone was the cheerful boy who had helped me move hours before, Brendan was not about to lose.

Flames engulfed Treeko, singing his skin. Instinctivly, Treeko leaped backwards, away from the flames, but the damage had already been done. "No!" I held my breath as he unsteadily struggled to his feet. Treeko was still ready to fight, but I on the other hand was helpless. I looked from Brendan's gloating face, to Treeko, to the sky, and then to my surprise, to the small crowd who had materialized out of the ground to watch the battle.

Brendan had stopped issuing attack orders, probably to drag out his victory. I glowered, why couldn't I think of a way to make a spectacular comeback? A young boy in the small crowd was deeply engrossed in a conversation with a friend. I caught part of that conversation.

"There's no way she's going to win, her Treeko's almost done."

"You never know, they look to be the same level."

"Yea, must be around eight. Doesn't that mean that Torchic knows Absorb?"

I could have kissed them both right there and then. "Leer,!" Treeko bared it's teeth and growled fiercly while glaring at his opponant.

"Scratch Torchic!" Brendan commanded. Brendan seemed to be thinking that he had one this battle because he pumped his fist, very immaturely in triumph. I ground my teeth in agitation.

I prayed to the heavens as I said, "Absorb!"

I don't know why the Gods decided to have mercy on me, but my plan worked. Torchic was hit by the tendrils that Treeko sent out and it's energy was quickly sapped. Torchic hit the ground and didn't stir. The crowd of people cheered, and began to disperse.

"I lost," Brendan said in disbelief as he withdrew Pokemon. "To the likes of you." A red light enveloped Treeko as I beamed him back into the ball and attached it to my Pokebelt. _That's__ right Brendan, you lost to me. Don't feel bad, you won't be the only one. _Oh yes, I think I was finally starting to enjoy battles.

He shook his head then abruptly met my steady gaze. "I shouldn't be surprised, Torchic was worn down from helping out in the field. He was already weakened while your Treeko looked at full strength." My feeling of elation at the victory fizzled away into disbelief. Was that the only reason that I had won, was I truly that incompetent as a trainer?

I opened my mouth to retort but it hung open as Brendan was ignoring me digging through his pack in search of something. I shifted my wait to my left foot and crossed my arms, feeling very put out. That is until he pressed into my hands five Pokeballs. "Here take them and go catch some more Pokemon. It's the only chance you'll have of beating me again."

And just like that, Brendan was gone. _Absolutely__ mental. Handsome, but insane._ I decided as I packed away the Pokeballs, the thrill of winning that had been dispersed gathering inside me again, making me feel all bubbly inside. _Just like that time I had chugged three bottles of sparkling water..._

He couldn't have been right, I told myself severely as I walked back towards Odale town, concentrating on not tripping. It was pitch dark now, but I felt wide awake. It couldn't be past three back in Kanto, I had the whole day ahead of me.

I eventually made it back to the Pokemon Center and handed my Pokeball to Nurse Joy. The people in the center had disappeared, retreating to the rooms they had been given to stay in for the night, and the room was eerily quiet. I spotted a phone on the wall and uncertainly walked towards it.

Nurse Joy looked up and nodded to me, urging me forward. This would be the first chance I got to contact my mother.

I quickly dialed my mother's cell phone number. It didn't even ring once before it was picked up.

"Samantha! I presume you visited Birch?" So I was right, she did know where I was.

"Mom, I helped the Professor out today and he gave me a Pokemon. Can you believe it?"

"So you going to take after your father now," she gushed warmly. She had also harbored the wish for me to become a trainer.

"I'm calling your father he'll be thrilled!" I sighed, I should have assumed that would come up eventually. "Well I've got to go, I was invited over to the neighbors for dinner, and I can't be late. I love you Samantha, call me soon!" Just like that the line was disconnected. Wow, apperantly my mother didn't miss me that much, neaither did my father for that matter. They missed my brother of course, because he was succesful. But not me, and honestly that didn't bother me all to much.

Slinging my pack over my shoulder, I started off into the night, heading to the closest city, Petalburg.


	4. Chapter 4

**Steven and Samantha meet! I would love some feedback, so please review! I'm not going to say that I'm not going to update until I get some reviews, but they would definitely give me some muse ;) As always, Enjoy!**

"Shit!" I yelped as I walked straight into a small tree after losing balance for what felt like the umpteenth time. "This is ridiculous," I muttered pushing away from the guilty plant, feeling like a complete idiot. Perhaps this wasn't my best idea to go travelling at night- even though I was completely awake my vision was also completely impaired by the dark that gripped Hoenn by night.

Treeko was dozing in my arms, he had fallen asleep on her feet shortly after the last battle. It seemed that I wasn't the only trainer out at night, I battled a few greenleaf trainers like myself, beating them surprisingly quite easily. I had checked Treeko's stats on my Pokedex, and was delighted to see that he had reached level 11 and learned a new attack that I was itching to try out, quick attack. I was also flabergasted to find that Vaporeon was level 31, which I really should have realized seeing as that she could use bite attack. I decided that I wouldn't use Vaporeon again in battle until Treeko was just as strong, unless circumstances made it unavoidable.

After miraculously not injuring myself for ten minutes, I was beginning to feel more optimistic. The moon light was filtering through the trees, giving me some degree of sight back. I looked around, surprised to see the trees thinning out fairly quickly, I must be nearing Petalburg. In my arms, Treeko's eyes were still closed but his tail was twitching. Without any warning, he exploded out my arms and sprinted forward at top speed, leaving me in the dust.

"Rabie!" I cried in alarm as he left my sight. I walked forward quickly until I found him, hsi green paw pinned triumphantly on a smaller Pokemon. In the corner of my eye, I saw a lithe teenager, no taller than me, walk forward tentivly towards the fallen Pokemon.

"Is that your Treeko?" The boy said, his voice raspy, as he let out a heckling cough.

I nodded, and called Treeko off the other Pokemon. "I'm sorry about that, I don't know what got into him. Is your Pokemon alright?"

The teenager's eyes widened in surprise. "My Pokemon? This wild Ralts was attacking me when your Treeko stepped in-" He started gasping for breath and pulled out an oxygen mask from underneath his shirt, taking steading breaths. I blinked in sympathy, he was obviously very sick. "-Thank you," he continued after a second. "I was trying to catch it, but when I threw a Pokeball at it, it broke free and got angry."

I looked down at the Pokemon while flipping open my Pokedex and registering it. The light green Pokemon with the dark red crest looked exactly like the picture in the dex. It's struggles were weakening- Treeko had ignored me and was... sitting on the small body of the physic type.

I looked at the teenager, he had dull brown hair but sharp blue eyes full of life and determination. At least, I think that's what he looked like, the moonlight was still pretty dim. I smiled slightly and held out my hand towards him. "I'm Samantha."

He took it, looking slightly taken aback. "Wally." He took another Pokeball out of his Pocket and gave me a side ways glance, as if asking permission to continue. I nodded in encouragement and he threw the Pokeball at the Ralts- which was incidentally still pinned down under Treeko's girth.

Light enveloped the Pokemon and the Pokeball jerked from side to side, blinking in time. I thought wildly how many times it needed to shake before it was safe to pick up. After a few more seconds I whispered, "I think it's ok now."

Wally seemed to agree because he reached forward and picked up the Pokeball between his frail hands. "Thank you Samantha," he said, apparently astounded to have captured the little Pokemon.

I stifled a giggle at his reaction by digging my teeth into my tongue until it stung painfully. Wally walked away in the direction I was heading, looking at awe at the Pokeball he cradled carefully in his arms as it was the most precious jewel in the world...

"Good job Treeko," I whispered scratching my Pokemon's head gratefully before I recalled him to his ball. I followed the trail that had been made after countless feet trekked across the ground, leaving an obvious path towards Petalburg.

Once I reached there, I stopped dead as I took in Petalbrug City, it was humongous compared to Odale town. Buildings towered into the sky, and with the moon light glinting off the windows, Petalburg was certainly a sight to behold. Everything was larger than life as I walked through the deserted streets that I knew would be bustling with activity as soon as the first light shone through the trees. Even the Pokemon Center here would dwarf all of the other buildings in Odale town; it rose, about seven stories high with terraces placed outside the rooms.

I looked up in amazement at the sheer size of the building, realizing I had become accustomed to things much smaller in stature, and took a step back in alarm as I saw someone, or something stand up abruptly on one of the terraces on the top floor and lean over the banister. What was somebody doing up at this time of night, when everyone but the teenagers looking for trouble or going clubbing had any excuse to be awake?

I heard the roar of an engine being revved as I walked through the sliding doors, relaxing as warm air hit my face. I handed my Pokemon to Nurse Joy and as she placed it into the machine, she swiped my trainer card, updating it for me. She seemed rather flustered as she handed me back my card without a word and turned away to walk into the back room without removing my Pokeball from the machine.

I debated for a second weather to take it out myself, but quickly realized that if I did something wrong, my Torchic might pay. I would fetch it in the morning. I did however snag a room key and walk upstairs, it wasn't like I was stealing it I argued with myself. All trainers were allowed room and board at any Pokemon Center in any region.

The key read C31; I thanked my lucky stars that the first room I tried, room 31 on the third floor wielded results as I turned the handle and pushed the door open, flipping on the lights so I could see. I set my backpack down on the bed and sat down, thinking about all I had accomplished within one day of becoming a trainer.

I looked down at my hands blankly, realizing they were caked in dirt and mud had wormed itself under my finger nails. Now that I thought about it, I was completely dirty, from head to foot, even my clothes were grass stained.

I looked around, my eyes focussing on a door to the right of the bed. I stood up and walked over, pushing the door open tentivly. I smiled as I stepped into the bathroom; there was a shower with a glass sliding door separating it from the rest of the tiled room. The lou was in the corner and hanging on pegs were two identical complimentary towels with the Pokemon Center Crest ironed on the right corner.

Without hesitation I stripped off my clothes and stepped into the shower, relieved to find soaps and shampoos on the build in ledge. Three silver handles were built into the wall, and I turned one experimently.

"BOLLOCKS!" I screeched as burning hot water scalded my skin. I turned the other handles quickly until the water balanced out and I wasn't being burned to death.

I scored my face and hands with the soap and scrubbed my body till I was completely devoid any traces of dirt.

I stood in the warm water for fifteen minutes, savoring every drop that cascaded down my shoulders and soaking into my hair. Eventually I decided that I needed reprieve from the constant water pounding over my body. I turned the handles until flow of water trickled away into nothing and stepped out of the shower and hoisted a towel securely up underneath my arms and looked into the mirror. My hair lay limply around my shoulders, accenting my collarbones and the scar that lay just above it. My brown eyes looked rather guarded, even to me.

I sighed and walked back to the main room and dug through my clothes until I found a pair of long pants and a tattered shirt a few sizes to large- my favorite pajamas, and slipped them on before lobbing my bag to the side of the bag and laying my Pokebelt out on the counter.

I saw my Journal on the floor and picked it up, smiling slightly as I picked up a pencil strewn next to it. Twirling it in my fingers, I reviewed all that had happened to me that day and began writing, including details about my Treeko facing off against Brendan's Torchic, Wally's Ralts, and the skyline of Petalburg City.

I laid down my pencil and looked out the window, watching curiously as shadows flitted across the moon, obscuring it from vision. The moon reappeared, seconds later, the shadows dissapeared. I tilted my head in thought before flipping the lights off and lying down in the bed, trying not to think that in Kanto it was not later than six p. m. I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep.

The next day when I rolled over and looked at the clock, I groaned loudly as my groggy brain processed the numbers, and I realized it was two in the afternoon. I changed quickly and reached the lobby of the Pokemon Center, intending to retrieve Treeko before looking around the town. I heard a clamor from the bottom floor but accepted it as normal, a city this large was certain to have a lot of residents.

As soon as I walked in, I had to resist the urge to turn around and walk right back out.

Official looking people were hoisting recording devices and boom mikes over their heads towards the middle of the crowd, people were whispering to each other jabbing each other, ogling shamelessly at something unknown. I stood on my toes, trying to peer above everybody's head to see what was going on.

From my vantage point of the stairs and the fact that I was tippy toeing allowed me to get a look at what was going on. A rather slim man, standing at least 6'2 was standing in the center of the Pokemon Center, and by the looks of it, giving a statement of some sort. It was hard not to stare at him; the man had silver hair that was sticking straight out in various places, it was obviously a style that only he could pull off. His rather thin face was extremely handsome, perfectly shaped, while his eyes, the perfect shade of grey flickered from side to side, obviously not enjoying the attention that he had attracted. Arms crossed and his mouth set in a tight line, he looked unhappy.

I realized at once why he had seemed somewhat familiar at a glance, the way he carried himself was not unlike the way my dad had, commanding that attention of everybody around him- larger than life. The strange thing was, the attractive man did not seem to be enjoying the center of attention, in fact, he looked like he would rather be anywhere rather than being slammed by reporter's questions and having everyone's eyes glued to him

His piercing gaze flashed to my face and I felt my skin burn red before I looked away; at the same time I felt unsettled by the look he had given me. I was unusually skilled at repressing unpleasant things, yet the stranger's gaze reminded me of _him._ I shook my head, ridding myself of those pessimistic thoughts and pushed my way through the crowd, ignoring the cries of "Hey!" "What are you doing?" "Back off," I snorted at their impudence thinking that I would want anything to do with that man, and at the fact that they thought they had any more claim than I to the stranger.

I finally made it to the desk and frowned when Nurse Joy wasn't there to great me. I sighed and reached over, taking the Pokeball that was laying unwatched on the counter. I would like to think my Pokemon were being better watched over in my absence. I picked it up, weighing it my hand with a from; had it gotten.. heavier? Attaching it the my Pokebelt, I pushed forward out of the crowd towards the door.

I felt relieved once I had escaped the throws of the crowd, I was looking forward to exploring the routes around the town. What I really wanted to do was to catch a Pokemon.

I retraced my steps from last night, back into route 101. I was surprised to see everything I had missed when my concentration had been soly on trying to not kill myself by tripping. The large trees were tall, but not wide, allowing a good view of the sky. A small pond was off to the distance, with some people around it. Fishing I presumed.

In the back of my mind I realized that someone must be in charge of the up keep of the route, all the grass was trimmed to the same length and none of the greenery was overgrown.

"Cheyna!" I turned around hearing the angry bark of a Pokemon. A Poochyena, the same one that had been harassing Professor Birch- It was distinguishable by a small scar across its muzzle- was crouched and ready to leap at me.

Instantly I made up my mind.

"Go Tree-AAAHHHH!" I yelled as I threw my Pokeball up into the air. Instead of my adorable little fluff ball, a huge armored bird appeared, scaring the crap out of me.

"Skar!" It shrieked fixing it's yellow eyes on me. I heard a whimper of fright from my left as I fumbled for the Pokeball that was laying on the floor and recalled the beast.

_What the Hell!_

I put the ball on the ground and carefully backed away from it. Unfortunately, my foot hit something, causing me to fall backwards. Grumbling, I pushed myself up. I looked at the ground, and started to hyperventilate with laughter.

_Not so tough now,_ I thought gleefully looking at the Poochyena, who had apparently fainted with fright. I grabbed one of the Pokeballs Brendan had given me and touched it to the grey fur of the Poochyena. The body was absorbed into it and it rolled before beeping. Looks like I had caught my first Pokemon.

But where was my Treeko?

It didn't take me wrong to realize I had grabbed the wrong one, so I carefully picked the strange bird's Pokeball up- after poking it with a stick to make sure it wouldn't open up and let the creature back out- and held it very carefully as I slinked back towards the Pokemon Center.

_- Damn._

The crowd was still there, but the reporters had gone. I looked sympathetically at the silver haired man who was being assaulted by the ravines mob before walking up to the counter.

Nurse joy wasn't there, thankfully, so I simply dropped the Pokeball on the counter and rang the little bell for assistance. I interlaced my fingers and waited patiently for Nurse Joy to come.

She never did.

_Ding Ding Ding Ding Ding Ding Ding._

I rang the bell repitidly. By the time I was done ringing, I decided to make a complaint to the Pokemon Center, the bell was horribly out of tune. They needed to get a new sound system, perhaps a sound of a Pokemon attacking a person. Yea that was a good one, much more interesting than the stupid Ding noise.

I was not amused when Nurse Joy emerged from the crowd, straightening her hat and smoothing down her hair. _Really__ Nurse Joy? Really? Don't you have a job to do?_

"Can I help you?" she said, waving herself with her hand.

"I would like my Treeko back please," I said as sweetly as I could.

She handed me my Pokeball back and, realizing how hungry I was, headed for the dining hall, skirting the clamoring crowd that was busy fawning over the silver haired man.

The scents of bread rolls, oatmeals, and eggs surged towards me, and my eyes widened as I saw tables upon tables stacked high with foods and drinks, some that I had never seen before in my entire life. I took my place in the small buffet line made up of those whom had just come into town or those, like myself, who had slept through breakfast and lunch.

What was worse, I thought as I picked up a tray and plate and followed the line through the maze of food laden tables, is that it felt like the crack of dawn. I certainly did not bode well time differences. Spooning some eggs and fried sausage onto my plat I moved onto the next table where I poured myself a glass of apple juice, deciding to branch out- I usually stuck to the basics, water and milk when I was feeling adventurous.

I sat myself down at a table in the corner, and began stabbing my fork into the sausage, taking a small bite. It wad delicious.

I ate in silence, pulling out my Pokedex and flipping it on. I scrolled idly through it, reading the data of the Pokemon that I had registered so far, feeling rather pleased with my progress. Yesterday, I was uncertain where I wanted to go with my life, but now I was a Pokemon Trainer, out to make a name for myself.

I heard the door open, leaking in the noise from the lobby but I didn't look up. The door shut forcefully and I heard the muffled voice of Nurse Joy from the lobby, imploring them of something.

I am a naturally inquisitive person, and if I don't know something, it bugs me like an itch you can't scratch, so then I try to find out what that something is. Then that little voice in my head tells me" _Samantha, it's none of you __business__, _and then I tell the little voice to shut up and go jump off a cliff.

So naturally, I couldn't resist the urge to glance up... and I felt liking kicking myself as I did.

The grey eyed man from the lobby was walking through the food line, the silver rings on his fingers clinking melodically against the glass in his hand. The few trainers left in the dining hall started turning around in their seats, and began whispering to one another. One girl in a short skirt and an extremely low cut tank approached him with a scrap of paper and a lipstick tube, and pressed it into his hands, obviously vying for a signature. The man sighed audibly before setting his plate down and scribbling down his name with the lipstick, holding it disdainfully; the girl clutched the paper in her hand and turned, beetroot and retreated to her squealing friends who all converged upon her quickly.

I watched out of the corner of my eyes, rather surprised that I wasn't the only trying not to be obvious about their curiosity. He sat down at a table by himself, removing his black blazer with purple zigzags revealing a white T-shirt, and started eating, pointedly ignoring the stares he was attracting. I realized that in the lobby I had been so entranced by his face that I really hadn't noticed anything else about him. Now I could make out distinct muscles in his arms, and took in his broad shoulders and toned frame.

I watched with amusement as more and more trainers started approaching him, blushing girls and guys who just couldn't stop stuttering, until eventually he was fed up. From there it was like a game of musical chairs, he would switch seats every so often, moving steadily from one side of the room to the other. I tried to contain my amusement, but it was difficult.

I could barely believe it when one girl approached the mysterious stranger with a sharpie and pulled down her shirt enough to expose a good deal of cleavage and implore that he sign her chest. I almost choked on my drink as I watched him turn red and stammer out an apology as to why he couldn't do that.

I looked back down at my plate, attempting to balance the last remaining bits of sausage and egg in one forkful. I furrowed my brow in concentration, lifting the fork up delicately, trying to prevent any food spilledge.

"Mind if I sit here?"

I panicked as I heard a slightly husky gentle voice across from me and the fork clattered to the side, it's contents flying all over. _Crap_ I thought, wiping the contents off the table onto a napkin. I heard a small chuckle and I looked up, glaring daggers at whomever had interrupted my concentration; but my face turned red and my expression changed into one of horror as I stared into the face of the handsome silver haired man; his face was sprayed with egg bits and sausage chunks.

"I am so sorry," I apologized, still frozen in place. He pulled out a red handkerchief and started wiping his face off, smiling slightly.

"Quite alright, my fault." He caught my eye and I looked away, my cheeks flaming. I took a mouthful of apple juice to hide my reaction, failing miserably. I scrolled through my Pokedex aimlessly, tying to keep my eyes anywhere besides his handsome face...

The people left were still whispering, but nobody was approaching him anymore, he seemed satisfied.

"Thank you," he said smoothly, breaking off a piece of bread and popping it into his mouth.

"Mmmm"

"My name is Steven." I rudely didn't look up, regretting it slightly as he continued. "And I'm intruding on your concentration I see. I would be happy to move..." _And be stormed by rabid trainers..._

"It's alright, I'm sorry, I'm being rude aren't I. My name is Samantha." Steven tilted his head in acknolagment, his eye honing in on my Pokebelt.

"Are you a trainer?"

"Just started off yesterday," I replied, touching the Pokeball on my belt lightly. I cocked my head and looked at the man intently. My mother called me preceptive, but I called it observance. Either way, I had a natural gift about deducing certain things about people. For instance, Steven was obviously well known, more likely famous, but disliked the limelight. However, he was to polite to say it. His clothes hinted towards city life. His lean yet toned frame suggested that he was outside doing something or working with tools a lot, it was difficult to stay in pristine shape like he did if one spent long stretches of time in doors. I was interested by this Steven, and was keen to know more.

"Are you a trainer?"

His smile widened and I felt like I was missing a joke. "You might say that."

The man was obviously hiding something, and I wanted to know what. Steven stood up abruptly and held out his hand, offering it to me. "It's been very interesting talking to you Samantha." I took his hand, barely brushing his skin lightly and shaking it before hurrying out of the diner and out of the Pokemon Center, leaving Steven behind, nothing more than a memory.

An hour later, I was walking away from the busy city and through route 101, the gentle lapping of waves against the shoreline barely heard of the wind rustling through the trees, setting the leaves flurrying.

_Steven's POV_

_I sighed as I got up for the third time, this time choosing a table in the corner of the diner, near a large window that I would enjoy looking out of, observing nature and the interactions between humans and pokemon. I set my tray down with a clatter, my patience wearing thin. _

_So far the day had been hectic, the press conference with Hoenn 21 had been trying, I hated trying to dodge difficult questions that were lobbed at me. I especially hated the ones the barbed comments the reporters kept giving me about my sudden reappearance. If only I had gone out the back door this morning..._

"_Excuse me, Could I _please _get and autograph?"_

_I looked up. There was a young girl with bleached blonde hair falling around her chin, and she was clutching a paper plate and a crayon in her hand. I nodded silently and scribbled my name on the plate; the best way to deal with fangirls was to give them what they wanted so they would leave me alone._

_I felt my shoulders rise, defending me from the stares that were boring into my head, creating a shell._

_I shook my head, and ran my fingers through my spiked up hair, taking a deep breath. I should be used to this by now, but that didn't mean I had to like it. Surely everybody in the diner had __approached__ me now, would I ever get my peace?_

"_Steven, will you sign my chest?"_

_I turned in alarm to see a girl with her shirt tugged down pushing a sharpie towards me. I felt my self go red, as I tried to tell her no. "I- I have to actu-atually go over here," I said wildly looking to my left and standing up. I noted how much I towered over everybody else. It was bad enough when everyone in the room was standing, but when they were sitting down..._

_And idea formulated rather quickly in my head. A girl I had seen during the press conference, wearing jeans and a cardigan was focussing on eating her food, a Pokedex in hand. She was not gawking at me like everybody else, instead she was going about her business._

Do I know her? _I couldn't throw off the feeling that I had seen her before. Eaither way, I was selfish enough to use her as my own personal buffer._

_I swiftly walked over to the table where the girl was sitting and lay my tray down across from her. Folding myself into the chair, I smiled and asked. "Mind if I sit here?"_

_The effect was instantaneous, she had been severely startled and she dropped the fork she had been holding, sending bits of food flying everywhere. I widened my eyes as egg landed on my face, but had to resist the urge to chuckle. "I am so sorry," she said, mortified as I took out a red handkerchief and began wiping my face down._

_I nodded, listening to her clear voice. Very distinct and unique, I realized. "Quite alright, my fault," I said smoothly. She turned red as I caught her eye, out of embarrassment most likely, and she looked down at her Pokedex, scrolling through the list aimlessly._

_I glanced to my right, the rest of the people in the diner were now keeping their space, glancing speculatively from me to the girl, I grinned widely, wondering how she didn't feel the burning intensity of their gazes. She seemed to have noticed the reaction though, and arched one eyebrow; I found myself looking into her brown eyes. "Thank you."_

"_Mmmm," was the only response she had for me. I was beginning to suspect that her aloof attitude towards me had more to do with naïveness than politless. _

"_My name is Steven," I said, nodding politely to her. She didn't look up. That still didn't prove she didn't know me (though I had dispelled the notion that I knew her). However, her accent told me she wasn't from around here, most likely not Hoenn born. When she refused to offer up her name, I backtracked quickly. "And I'm intruding on your concentration I see. I would be happy to move..." but I would rather not. I was done dealing with fans for the day, and I was determined to get an engaging conversation out of this meeting._

_She seemed to be thinking along the same lines. "No, it's alright. I'm sorry, I'm being rude aren't I-" not a question, a statement. -"My name is Samantha."_

_Samantha I mused, not an unusual name. I glanced at her Pokebelt, new by the looks of it. A single Pokeball lay latched upon it._

"_Are you a trainer?"_

"_Just started yesterday," she said, her voice changing with the shift in topic. Her fingertips grazed the Pokeball lightly, and I could detect a trace of pride. I opened my mouth to ask what type of Pokemon she had, but she beet me to it. "I have a Torchic."_

_Samantha cocked her head and studied me with scrutinizing eyes, her green eyes flashing in understanding. I had to resist the urge to figit uncomfortably, what possibly could she have deduced besides my identity?_

"_Are you a Pokemon Trainer?" I relaxed, letting my shoulders fall; she had no idea who I was._

"_Something like that."_ _She looked at me suspiciously._

_I smiled widely, brushing away my tthoughts, and offered my hand to her. She took in her own, I almost laughed as I realized how petite it was next to mine, and she shook it lightly._

_And then she was gone._

_Unfortunately her leave meant that I was once again approachable. I sighed and shoved my plate away from me before striding to the lobby, ignoring the looks that followed me. Nurse Joy blushed as she handed me back my Pokeballs, and my mood that had been light hearted since the meeting of the strange girl immediately soured._

_I scowled as I stalked outside and threw up Skarmory's ball into the air. It was about time I did my sweep of the nearby towns, Norman must have started hours ago._

"_What's wrong girl?" I murmured as my Pokemon spread her wings in agitation._

"_Skar!" she shrieked. I winced, the sounds was like chalk on a chalkboard._

"_Shhh, it's ok, Lets go."_

_I was surprised the she had picked up on my mood that quickly. I jumped on Skarmory's neck before kicking off from the ground and taking to the air._


	5. Chapter 5

**Another Chapter! Please enjoy and review~**

Autumn was gripping Hoenn slowly, for the first time I was seeing multicolored leaves on the trees, and my eyes honed in on the leaves falling off the trees, spiralling gracefully in the air as they descended to the grass below. There were trainers out, but nobody seemed interested in battling, preferring to enjoy the sounds of nature or hunt through the grass in search of new Pokemon.

My mind was full of everything, but could concentrate on nothing. It was like trying to catch air in your fist, as soon as you think you succeeded, you realize that it was impossible to do and your thought quickly slipped away. I sighed, cuffing the ground with the sneakers I had donned for the day. The handsome face of that mysterious Steven character kept creeping back into my mind. I knew that I had missed something and shown my naïve nature.

Sighing, I gave up, and instead glanced at the Poochyena walking at my heels. The little Pokemon had recovered from the fainting spell fairly quickly, and since then, had been very friendly. I thought the grey furred fellow- because he was a male- made quite the addition to my team.

Apparently Treeko did not.

When I introduced her to my new Pokemon, she jumped at him, landed on his shoulders and pushed him to the ground until he was prostrate and aimed 'absorb' attacks at it's skull until the Poochyena whimpered in pain. To be fair, Poochyena put up a gallant effort while I was trying to separate them, but he was just to week to properly fight Treeko off.

That's why I decided that Poochyena and I needed to focus on training a bit before I reintroduced the pair. The furry Pokemon had taken down a couple of Wingull's and was doing well, but what we really needed was a battle with another trainer.

A rich looking boy was approaching me confidently, eyes trained on my Poochyena. "Would you fancy a battle?" he asked earnestly, hand hovering over a Pokeball around his waist.

_Just what I was looking for._ "That would be wonderful," I said before ordering Poochyena forward.

"Zigzagoon!" the boy said, releasing his Zigzagoon before rolling up his blazer sleeves.

The battle raged on, his Zigzagoon and my Poochyena were pretty evenly matched. I thought that I had a chance at the win, until the Rich Boy pulled a cheep stunt and healed his Pokemon with a potion.

_Damn, I should have thought of that._

"Zigzagoon, Finish this!"

There was nothing I could do but watch as Poochyena was hit squarely in the shoulders and bowled over. Poochyena whimpered but didn't move. Neither did I.

I had... lost.

I felt tears well up in my eyes, I didn't know why. Logically, I knew that losing battles was part of being a trainer, and was nothing to be ashamed of. On the other hand, it still hurt.

I whipped away the unreasonable tears in my arm before smiling at the boy and asking for his trainer card. He shook his head and told me that he battled for the rush of the win, and didn't need my measly monetary offering.

I didn't know if I should be offended or not.

I recalled Poochyena, made a quick detour to the Pokemon Center, and retraced my steps until reached the entrance to Petalburg Woods. I stepped forward.

Almost immediately I noticed that the spaces in between trees was lessening and the trunks were becoming thicker with each step I took towards the interior of the forest. A sense of calm engulfed me and, for the first time in a long time, I let go of all my worries. I felt safe in the forest, like nothing could touch me.

I squinted my eyes as the glare of sun filtered through the trees into my eyes. The grass directly to the right of my feet was rustling slightly, and I watched in mild amusement as a Pokemon that looked slightly like a Mushroom with legs searched through the grass with it's short tapered arms for food. Quickly flipping over my Pokedex to identify the funny creature.

_A Shoormish ey?_

I hesitated, debating on if I should call out my Treeko battle it, but decided against it. The Shoormish wasn't hurting anybody and was going on with his own business. My lips curled upwards as I walked forward on the path, weaving in and out of the trees.

I battled a trainer who specialized with bugs, defeating all four of his Pokemon with Poochyena. I was delighted by this outcome, feeling as if I had redeemed myself in the eyes of Poochyena from the failure and hour before.

About fifteen minutes later, I approached a man in a green blazer who was peering with intensity at the ground, eyes darting back and forth, narrowed in disappointment.

He heard the leaves crunching distinctly underfoot, and turned sharply. He relaxed as he saw me and smiled. "Hello, you haven't happened to see a Shoormish have you? I've been searching for one all day."

The memory of the Pokemon I had encountered minutes before washed over me and I nodded absently. "There was one a while back, towards the tree with the three moss covered rocks surrounding it."

"Really?" The man exclaimed, his face brightening. "That's wonderful, I-" He cut off, eyes bulging slightly and mouth opening in a wordless explanation. I froze in alarm as I felt cold metal press against the back of my neck lightly.

"Don't move and I may not hurt you darling," I heard low voice say arrogantly behind me. I took in everything at once, realizing that the tip of a blade was pressed against my neck and that the distinct growling I heard from somewhere behind me sounded very close to the menacing bark that Poochyena generally made when angered.

_Oh Fuck._

Acting on fear rather than reason, I dove forward and pulled the Shoormish guy behind me and backing away quickly. If I had been practical, I would have dove behind the guy and used him as a shield. To bad by the time I figured that out, it really wasn't a viable option.

The twenty something year old man who faced us was wearing jeans torn at the knees and a striped shirt. A bandana with a distinct symbol was tied around his head, obscuring his hair. In one hand he clutched a knife and in the other, a Pokeball; his teeth were bared in a snarl, mirroring the expression his Poochyena had as it stalked forward.

"I've been waiting for that damned researcher to come out of the damned woods for two _damned hours._ I couldn't wait any longer, boss wants those Devon Goods, so hand them over now."

I narrowed my eyes in concentration, not letting the knife get out of my line of vision. This guy had criminal written all over his oily face, no way he was going to get anything he wanted so long as I was here. I glanced sideways to the green guy, he didn't have any Pokemon on him. He looked at me desperately gesturing to the Pokeballs on my hip. "Your a trainer, aren't you? Can't you do anything."

I grimaced and grabbed the Pokeball. I could to better than that. I would send the guy packing.

I squared my shoulders and faced the Pirate Guy, as I had started to refer to him in my mind, as he pointed a finger at me and said menacingly, "Get her."

The Poochyena charged forward, teeth snapping. I threw the Pokeball into the air and yelled. "Treeko! Lets teach this tosser a lesson!" Poochyena ran straight over towards my Pokemon and knocked him over, pressing it's paws on its stomach.

"Quick attack" I said angrily. Treeko darted quickly to the side, dashing into the Poochyena's flank. Unfortunatly he didn't get out of range quickly enough

"Bite," The Pirate Guy said, apparently unconcerned. I winced as Treeko screeched in fury as the sharp teeth of his opponent closed on his arm.

"Quick attack again!"

The Shoormish Guy saw the danger before I did. As Treeko writhed furiously, trying to get out of the Poochyena's teeth, he was getting dangerously close to the knife. "Watch out!" In a move so quick I almost didn't see it, the Pirate Guy hit Treeko in the head with the flat of the blade, causing him to reel in pain.

"Pin it down," he snarled and the Poochyena did just that, pushing Treeko's body into the ground. "Bite." he commanded, a twisted smile fixed on his face.

"Absorb!" I screamed in blind fury. Treeko executed the attack just in time, absorbing the Poocheyna's energy until it fell, defeated. The Pirate Guy looked with distaste at his fallen partner before looking at me.

"Your damned strong."

I glared at him. "And your a damned bastard. Get the HELL OUT OF HERE." Anger licked at my stomach, but I tried to control it. I could not do anything reckless. He was the one with the weapon. He stalked forward, still brandishing his knife, and spat at my face before pushing onwards, leaving the Poochyena on the ground.

"I have to go to Rustboro," he muttered darkly before sprinting away. I stared after him in shock, wiping my face in my shirt. The Shoormish Guy had stopped cowering and had approached me.

"Thank you so much-" his face turned pale. "Did he say Rustboro? I must go and warn the company, if he gets his hands on the structural plans..."

The man ran off in the direction the Pirate Guy did, and I watched, feeling completely flustered, scared, and bemused.

I immediately checked to make sure Treeko was alright- I didn't see any blood on his so I assumed he hadn't been cut. He was definitly out of sorts, not objecting as I scooped him up and craddled him in my arms.

"Treeko did good," I cooed before recalling him. It would be a lie to say I wasn't rattled by the encounter, but there really wasn't much I could do to soothe my nerves just now. After eventually deciding to continue forward towards the next city or town- to my dismay I realized I could not read the key well enough to tell the difference between the two- I set off once again down the well worn path that weaved between the tightly compacted trees that riddled the forest floor.

I had seriously debated going back to Petalburg, but common sense won out eventually. It was unlikely that I was any closer to Petalburg than I was to the next city, and it made no sense to go backwards- and I really didn't think Treeko was seriously hurt.

I pursed my lips and shoved my hands further into my pocket as I walked, wearing my cardigan had become a habit more than a necessity, the day was shaping up to be quite comfortable. After many wrong turns an eventually crumpling up my map and tossing it on the ground, I found the exit to the Petalburg Woods, finding myself with water lapping at my feet. Recoiling as my converse soaked down water, I back peddled quickly.

A sturdy looking bridge stretched across the expanse and I quickly crossed it, battling a pair of twins along the way.

Tall buildings loomed above me. _Definitely__ a city, _I thought as I trekked through the entrance. Though my dad was well traveled, I had never gone with him on any of his trips and had grown up and resided in a small town all my life, the only times I had really gone anywhere else was when I traveled to compete in contests, and even the cities that hosted said contests weren't so large.

_And I had thought Petalburg was big..._

The sights and sounds of the city were immensely different than I was used to. Cars were speeding through the streets, neon lights flashing in store windows, and screams of laughter from a group of children that were playing with each other. I looked up at a skyscraper at the center of the city, so obviously important and yet I had no idea what it was. I walked to the sign on the right and read : "Devon Corporation HQ, Company Boss: Mr. Stone".

There was that Devon Corp. again, I thought, drumming my fingers on my arm. Something I should probably try to learn more about if I wanted to be a trainer in Hoenn, they seemed to be the origin of many products that could be useful.

The wind picked up abruptly and my vision was obscured by my hair. Spitting, trying to remove the strands from my mouth, I turned so the wind was hitting me head on, aiding me in my endeavor of moving my hair.

As soon as I regained my vision, my eyes trained onto the tell tale red roof of the Pokemon Center. One word could describe it. Massive. And that's what is was, there had to be at least seven floors that housed travelling trainers, not including the lobby.

The sliding doors whooshed open and I walked in. The Center was bustling with activity, trainers and Pokemon everywhere. I got in the line that was forming in front of the Counter. When I got to Nurse Joy, I handed her my trainer card and she updated it for me, giving me a speculative look as she read my name.

I sighed.

Upon handing it back, she held her hand out expectantly for the Pokeballs at my waist, and I hesitated.

"Can you take a look at my Treeko?" I asked hesitantly.

"Is anything wrong dear," Nurse Joy asked sympathetically.

"Not really..." I began, wondering how to explain the possible knife wound. "He hit himself on something sharp, and I wanted to make sure there wasn't any damage I didn't catch." I decided on a half truth.

"Sure dear." I released Treeko and scooped him up in my arms, giggling as he gave me a hard stare. He must be feeling better if he had decided he no longer wanted to be held. Nurse Joy picked him up, ignoring the growl of protest from the green Pokemon and placed him on the counter. She immediately started shining a small flashlight into each of Treeko's eyes, and then proceeded to feel for any sign of damage with her skilled hands.

After her examination was complete, Nurse Joy smiled and handed Treeko back to me. "He'll be fine but-"

I got a tap on my shoulder and I jerked in reaction. A boy around my age with jet black hair that fell to his collar was peering down at me. "Are you almost done yet," he asked curiously. I stammered my reply.

"I-I think..."

He nodded absently and I turned back to Nurse Joy flustered. She motioned for me to step to the side which I did hesitantly. Unfortunately for me, Nurse Joy saw to everybody else in line, including the black haired boy before she came back to me, by which time, the lobby was quiet and the few remaining trainers lethargic.

"Now about your Treeko," Nurse Joy said to me after tending to everybody else, "as I was saying, he will heal just fine. I just want you to take it easy with the training for a day or two, don't let him over exert herself."

"Would Gym Battles fall under that category," I asked without thinking.

"Hmm," she said, deep in thought. I noticed she had a manicure. Typical. "Well, as long as you take it easy afterwards, it should be alright..."

_Damn it._

"Thank you!" I said, forcing a cheerful expression.

"You'll want to watch him closely anyway, he's close to evolving."

"Really?" I exclaimed in excitement. I chose to ignore Nurse Joy's amusement.

I stared at the keys blankly as Nurse Joy pressed them into my left palm. "You look like your about to drop from exhaustion, stay here for the night and get a good rest dear." I hadn't realized how late it had gotten, and I still wasn't accustomed to the Hoenn time.

But since I had been giving the ok to partake in gym battles, I figured I might as well get it over with quickly.

It only took me a few minutes to find the gym, and even less to find the gym leader once I had entered. Roxanne, the rock type specialist, was talking to a man in stripes, a referee. I walked up to them, trying to hold my head high, and said, "I'm here to challenge the gym leader."

Roxanne didn't turn to me at once, but once she did, I could see the scepticism in her cold gaze.

"Really?" I quailed under her gaze.

_Look her straight in the eye! _I berated myself, trying not to let on how nervous I was. I failed. Miserably.

"Well then, Hector, we have a challenger. Let's keep this short, I was about to retire."

The referee nodded and told me, "This will be a one on one battle, no substitutions will be allowed. Go on my flag." Hector turned away from me, and I thought I saw a smirk on his face. My blood boiled, I was tired of having my skills doubted, first by Brendan and now by the gym leader. Screw it, I didn't care if I was a reluctant trainer, I was going to win.

Hector's flag dropped and immediately, Roxanne yelled, "Geodude! Make this quick!"

"Treeko!" I said, throwing my Pokeball into the air.

Treeko appeared on the field, looking at Geodude curiously, letting out a "ko," in intrest

"Rock Tomb," Roxanne said, apparently not intrigued by the proceedings. Geodude pounded his fists on the ground, sending a large pile of boulders flying towards Treeko.

"Dodge and use absorb!" I commanded, watching proudly as Treeko easily sidestepped the rocks and sent a flurry of tendrals towards the Geodude, hitting his mark. The attack did a considerable amount of damage, and raised Treeko's energy to boot.

The same attacks were shot back and forth, and it wasn't until the fourth Absorb attack that Roxanne decided to try something new. Roxanne narrowed her eyes, and yelled "Defence Curl!"

"Geo!" grumbled the rock type, curling up in a ball.

I took a chance. "Pound" Treeko rushed forward and rammed into the Gym Leader's Pokemon. I saw the look of disbelief and dismay on both the referee and Gym Leader's face when the Geodude didn't stir.

"The Challenger... wins."

I pumped my fist in delight, yelling in triumph. Oh yes. I could be a trainer. This could work.

_I got my first badge!_

Hector handed my the small badge before Roxanne approached me. "I lost because I underestimated you... I'll be sure to never to that again. Good luck on your journey."

"Thank you!" I said before turning and skipping out of the gym, not caring what Roxanne thought of it. I had climbed the first steps of the league. Me! After healing my Pokemon, I found the elevator fairly quickly, but opted to walk up the staircase to the fifth floor.

The doorknob of my room turned under my light touch, and I stepped into the room. I tossed my bag on the ground and kicked it underneath the twin size bed. The room was much like the one that I stayed in before, but yet, completely different.

Color paintings were splashed on the walls, red and gold spiralling in athletically pleasing patterns across the parchment. My eyes trained on the splatters of color as I stripped down and prepared for a shower.

Before opening the sliding doors and turning the silver nob that would let loose the warm water that would relax my joints, i turned to look at myself in the mirror.

The light reflected upon my skin highlighted my two long scars- I tried not to concentrate on them. I was all to aware that the Pirate Guy could have added a third today. I could see my own ignition directed at the marks on my shoulders from the heavy pack that had rested for the better part of the day. Irritably, I brushed the hair off my shoulders and looked away. I didn't like to admit it, even to myself, but I was insecure.

I stood in the shower aimlessly until all the hot water ran out, just relaxing. I walked back to the main room, a towel with the Center embalm encrusted in hitched up under my arms.

My father would be pleased, I realized, he was a gym leader in Hoenn, deeply immersed in Pokemon. Did he even know I had become a trainer? Well now he would here of it. I had defeated a gym leader after all.

I pulled a tanktop over my head and struggled into a pair of soffees before brushing my teeth and leaping onto the bed and pulling out my diary. Poochyena's capture was recorded, the strange iron bird, my new Stone Badge, even the light the sinking sun cast on the water. Even the Pirate Guy I had battled with creeped into the pages. I added sketches to the text and then turned the page, careful not to smudge any of the carefully drawn lines.

Was there anything else I had forgotten to record? Immediately the face of that Steven character whom I had met in Petalburg was at the forefront of my mind. The way lips twisted into a gorgeous smile, the way his eyes-

And I was off writing again.

I didn't realize that I had fallen asleep, that is, not until I was woken up by shouting.

I don't know how much later it was, but I heard a loud sound from outside. I scrambled to my feet, pushing away fatigue and throwing open the window to look down. It must have been around four in the morning, the moon was off center in the sky, beginning its decent.

A blurred shape had just sprinted past the Pokemon Center and was continuing on at full throttle. A slightly more pudgy outline followed at a slower pace.

"Wait, You can't have those!" The Shoormish guy, I thought with alarm. I knew that this wasn't my fight, that I didn't have to get involved. To late.

Adrenaline was pumping through my veins as I gripped Treeko's and Poochyena's Pokeballs in my hand, my knuckles white. I knew I shouldn't be battling with Treeko just yet, but an exeption seemed necasarry here

I dashed out of the Center, ignoring the "What's wrong?" from Nurse Joy who was tirelessly filling out paperwork at her desk. I ran in the direction that the other two had been heading, going a bit slower, watching where I stepped, not trusting my faulty sense of equilibrium to keep me safe in the dark.

It took my only five minutes to find the Shoormish guy, even in the dark I could see his distinguished green blazer. He was doubled over, hands on his knees and panting in exhaustion. I swear that he was sweating profusely.

He heard my approach and turn around. "It's you," he said in surprise and delight. "That grunt took the Devon Goods from my person while I was, well that's not important-" he blustered on, embarresed.

This guy obviously wasn't one of Devon Corporations most reliable workers, I realized. He seemed to be constantly in need of help. Why he was put in charge of the goods, only to have them stolen, twice, I really didn't know.

"You need to help me retrieve them, he went that way." His eyes locked with mine, looking at me expectantly.

I nodded and continued the chase down route 116, brushing through the grass and gritting my teeth as small rocks wormed there way into my sandles, making every step I took uncomfortable. A man who was crying out "My poor Peeko," pointed me in the right direction.

I was in a cave, small pink pokemon were making a cacophony running around my feet. My Pokedex informed me that they were called Whismers. Leaving the obnoxiously loud Pokemon behind, I quickly found thug that had taken the goods.

Even though the cave was dimly lit, I could tell that this was a different Pirate Guy than the one before, one with a much stout build. A wingull was flapping it's wings futily, but the grunt was cruelly hanging onto the helpless Pokemon's tailfeather, preventing escape.

I narrowed my eyes in anger but didn't get to close; I remembered that the other Pirate Man had been in possession of a knife.

"Fuck this, boss said this would be an easy job," he grumbled as he looked in dismay from me to the dead end he had encountered. I took a step to the right to block his only route of escape.

My hand flickered to the Pokeball on my waist. "Give me the goods and the Pokemon, and get out," I growled.

"I don't think so gorgeous," he said leering at me. I paled as I realized what he was hinting at; I was still only wearing a tanktop and shorts. "Move out of the way, and I may not have to hurt you." The Wingall gave out a shriek of pain as the grunt tugged on the feathers once again.

I shook my head. The grunt sneered at me and called out a Poochyena, larger than the one I had encountered before. Before I knew what was happening, The Poochyena was charging at me, its jaws wide.

I acted on instinct, pressing the button on the center of the Pokeball and calling out for my own Treeko. "Absorb!"

Green tendrels burst from Treeko's body, darting towards the other Pokemon! The grunts sallow face soured in anger as Poochyena was forced to halt it's attack and dodge around the fire. "Tackle!" he commanded.

I was unprepared for the quick response of the thug and Treeko payed the price as she was hit by the brutally strong attack. "Treeko!" I cried out.

"Tree..." he whimpered, struggling to get up. The man laughed and looked at me, eyes sparkling with malice. "Now, if you'd just get out of my way..."

He trailed off as Treeko began to glow.

His shape began to change erratically until the light faded, and in Treeko's place, was a different pokemon all together, a Grovyle my Pokedex informed me.

_Treeko evolved!_ I thought. _Couldn't have been better timing really... "GROVYLE!" _My Pokemon growled.

The Grunt blanched and dropped everything he was holding, the Wingall flew towards the entrance, screaming it's anger and relief. "What the Hell," he yelped before high tailing it out of the cave, his Pokemon in pursuit.

I let him go.

Gathering the goods in my hands, I slowly walked back to find the Shoormish Guy, deep in thought and reflection. Outside the cave, the elderly man was hugging the Wingall joyfully; he nodded to me in thanks. I felt a strange warmth flow through my veins- I had never been that appreciated before.

The Shoormish Guy was shifting his weight back and forth impatiently, his hands clasped together in anticipation. I handed them back silently. "You got them! Your a wonderful trainer, thank you so much! I would have been in so much trouble if..." he cut off awkwardly. "My boss would like to see you," I know it's not yet dawn, but he really would like to meet you and thank you personally."

My interest was picked. I was already up anyway, there was no way I was going to be getting any more sleep. And with a chance to meet the President of the Devon Corp. to boot!

He led me back through the city, and to the huge Devon HQ building. It was alive with activity, men and woman, arms laden, in white lab coats everywhere, very immersed in whatever they were doing.

With the Shoormish Guy in the lead, I walked up a few flights of stairs and hovered uncertainly by a large door. I was nodded forward and opened the door.

There were cases lining the room filled with gems that I imagined glimmered beautifully in the sunlight. I wanted to go and inspect them closer, but a slight motion made me turn around completely. An older man was sitting, hands folded serenely on top of a mahogany desk. He rose and approached me.

As I might his eyes shyly, I felt myself real and I took an involuntary step back. He had grey eyes, which reminded me vaugly of someone I could not place. "My name is Mr. Stone, President of Devon Corp," he said formally.

"Samantha Shepherd." I said, shaking his hand, feeling embarrassed as I noticed they were covered with dirt. He didn't seem to mind.

"Shepherd? I thought you looked familiar. Your eyes are rather like your fathers, I met him once, briefly, when he was meeting with my son." Mr. Stone motioned for me to make myself comfortable after he sat back down onto his chair. Nervously, I followed suit.

"Now Miss Shepherd, I've heard how you've helped my company out twice today. Without your help team Aqua most certainly would have taken possession of the Devon Goods." He beamed at me and I stared back blankly. Team Aqua? The same as the Pirate Guys? Must be.

"You faced grunts, the lowest of the low," he continued. I frowned, was that his way of hinting _don't get a big head?_ "You are lucky they weren't in possession of more powerful pokemon. Team Aqua are notorious for raising Pokemon to high levels through cruel and harsh tactics."

I nodded in understanding to what he was getting at. I was not to get involved in whatever Team Aqua was doing, I was to green, to weak. I guess I was just lucky that I had won.

"You've already helped me out two times to many today, but I have another favor to ask of you. I would like you to deliver the Devon Goods to Captain Stern in Slateport City."

I nodded, wondering where this was going. "If you are agreeable, I would also like you to deliver this letter to Dewford. It's right along the way."

I nodded once again. Mr. Stone opened his desk and started rummaging around in it; I let my eyes examine the strange objects on his desk which included a pendulum, a ring with a orange jem mounted on it, and a stack of neatly folded papers that seemed to contain the plans to a complicated electronic device.

A small white envelope was pressed into my hands and I carried I tucked it away carefully. I started to stand, but was halted as Mr. Stone handed me a small electronic device which I examined with confusion.

Mr. Stone chuckled and I felt myself grow red. "That's a Pokenav, one of my own design. Its a device that trainers can use to call each other or check their position. My gift to you in thanks for helping me out. Let me see your Pokenav for a moment."

He took the device and turned it on, punching in some keys. Once he handed it back, I looked at him my expression once again blank.

"I have given you my number so you can reach me once you deliver the goods as well as the message, or if you need anything of me at all. I would be glad to help you after what you have done for me today."

"Thank you Mr. Stone, I deliver both as quickly as possible."

He beamed at me. "Get a good night sleep Samantha, and thank you, again!"

I was lead out of the headquarters by the Shoormish Guy who took my hand in both of his and thanked me profusely for saving his job twice. With the Pokenav safely tucked away, my limbs suddenly turned to led and my sleep deprived brain slowed. I staggered back to the Pokemon Center, yawning all the way.

Once I reached my room I flopped down and closed my eyes, thanking God when darkness overtook me.

_Steven's POV_

_Dewford, one of the only places I could travel without being harassed by trainers and fans alike. My presence had been required in the town early that morning, when an unexpected earthquake had wracked the small island community. Thank God there hadn't been extensive damage._

_Brawly and I had assessed the damage, there were a few collapses in the extensive tunnel system underneath the island, but nobody had been trapped. I sighed, and flopped down in the sand, debating if I should let out Metagross. On one hand, I'm sure he would enjoy the sunlight, but there was only so much attention I could call to myself before someone would intrude on my privacy, even here in Dewford._

_I was drifting off when my Pokenav rung. I picked it up and looked at the ID._

"_Dad," I asked, tension apparent in my voice._

"_Steven, Team Aqua made another move today." I frowned and was immediately alert. "They tried, twice, to steal the goods destined for Captain Stern."_

_How could he be so calm?"Were they recovered?" I spluttered before adding "What purposes were they taken for?" I could almost see my dad sitting up straighter, his think lips upturned. Obviously pleased about something, I noted._

"_A wonderful young trainer helped me on that score Steven my boy, though we don't know why they wanted the parts, and before you ask," he said . I need you to stay in Dewford for the time being."_

"_Why?"_

_As my father continued, I absently twisted the rings on my fingers absently. "The trainer that helped us recover the goods, she is going to be delivering a letter to you in Dewford in the next couple of days."_

_Silence met his words. Did he say she? I fought back the urge to ask who _she_ was, but knew that if I did that, my father would- "What's the trainers name?" Whim beat reason._

_I could hear my father smirking on the other end of the line._

"_The name Father." It was my turn to be irritated._

"_Shepherd's daughter." I sucked in a quick breath of air. _The new gym leader..._ wasn't aware that he had a daughter. "There is another reason I want you in Dewford. The press are trying to track you down."_

_I groaned. "Why can't they just leave me alone?" I felt a bit childless, looking for my dad to comfort me._

"_Steven, you are the only person I know who wouldn't enjoy the attention. That's how I know your position hasn't gotten to your head. But they got a tip from a civilian in Petalburg about you and a girl, groundless I know, but I thought it would be good if you disappeared. I don't want you going through all that again. I have to go," he said. "Take care of yourself." Me and a girl, what the hell?_

"_Thanks dad," I said, and hung up. Sighing, I leaned against Skarmary's sleek neck and stared at the clouds, allowing myself to get lost in the images they created._


	6. Chapter 6

**New Chapter! Review and Enjoy!**

I eventually roused from my slumber and rolled over, opening my eyes slowly, the ceiling coming slowly into focus. I opened my mouth, yawning loudly and arching my back and threw the covers off, feeling completely revitalized and renewed.

I changed into some blue jeans and a red cami after I finished brushing my teeth and washing my face, shouldered my pack, and weighed Grovyle's Pokeball in my hand, noting that it felt a bit heavier than before.

After my starter had evolved, I hadn't really gotten a chance to learn about it's new strengths. The only thing I was certain about was that it had gained an attack, and only barely resembled the Treeko that I had first battled along side. No matter, I had evolved my Pokemon.

More than that, the President of a huge Corporation had trusted me with a job and to top it all off, given me a Pokenav! Me, the sixteen and a half year old who had been a trainer for three whole days. Actually now that I thought about it, that didn't seem unprudent. I shrugged, the man who had given me the job was the same who had entrusted the Shroomish Guy with the package, so I guess prudent wasn't really part of the company's policy.

I flipped out the Pokenav, and registered my mother's number in it. My thumb hovered over the dial button, but I decided against calling my mom seeing as it was still quite earlly

I walked out of the Center and over to the Pokemart, and picked out a granola bar packaged in green wrapping, unwrapped it, and started eating it as my green trainer card was swiped through the machine, deducting the amount owed.

I slipped it back into it's holder, my hand brushing against the envelope that Mr. Stone, President of Devon Corporation, had entrusted to me to deliver. It occurred to me that I did not know exactly to whom I was supposed to be delivering it too, or how the heck I was supposed to get to Dewford. I had checked the map, and I had realized right away that Dewford, home to the second gym in the league, was the small island to the southeast. If worst came to worst, I could hold onto Vaporeon's tail and she could swim me across.

First things first, I thought as I squinted my eyes, trying to make out the address, but to no alas. I could only make out the word: 'Stone'. But just that word made my interest quicken, the letter must be for Mr. Stone's relative.

Before I knew it, I was walking through the Petalburg Woods. I was itching for a battle, I wanted to test out Grovyle's abilities. I had a feeling that the evolution had made her more formidable

A slight breeze swept through the Woods, rustling the leaves in the trees.

As the rustling died down and the Woods returned to the eerie silence, I jerked my head to the right as a distinct chirp reverberated from somewhere above me.

I trained my eyes on the small form of a birdlike Pokemon that had it's head cocked and was staring down at me from a low branch of a sycamore tree, hopping back and forth from foot to foot.

I picked my Pokedex and flipped it open, lips pursed as I waited for it to register the Pokemon.

_Tailow, the TinySwallow Pokemon. Tailow courageously stands it's ground against foes, however strong they may be. This gutsy Pokemon will remain defiant even after a loss. On the other hand, it cries loudly if it becomes hungry._

A Tailow huh? As I watched the Pokemon curiously, my heartrate accelerated, my conscience fully aware of what I wanted to attempt. I wanted to catch a Pokemon, to really catch it, not have it faint on me as Poochyena had. I opened my backpack quickly, riffling through the contents until my fingers brushed, or more correctly _smashed,_ against the side of an empty Pokeball.

I pulled it out feeling triumphant, and shot my eyes skyward once again, searching for the tell tail blue of the Tailow's tail against the colorful leaves of the Autumn trees. I felt my shoulders fall in dissapointment- the Tailow had dissapeared.

"AHH!" I shrieked as something pecked at my ankle. I jumped back , my stomach in my throat.

The little Tailow was looking up at me, fluttering it's wings and opening it's beak. I looked down at it, feeling embarrassed by my reaction to the little Pokemon. It opened it's maw again, looking at me with imploring eyes.

My eyes shadowed in confusion.

And then it screeched.

My hands flew over my ears, trying to block out the huge, unpleasant sound that was radiating from the tiny Pokemon. Why was it doing that? I wracked my brain, trying to figure out what had caused this obnoxious onslaught.

_...cries loudly if it becomes hungry..._

I grabbed the half eaten granola bar from my bag and broke off a piece and tossed it to the Tailow, still cringing from the racket it was making. It snapped the food up in it's beak, and opened it's maw, asking for more.

The process went on for a few minutes, until I ran out of granola. The Pokemon, now placated, looked around rather bored. Careful not to make any sudden movements, I tossed the empty Pokeball at the Tailow, trying my luck and capturing the little blue and red Pokemon.

It didn't work out quite right.

The Pokeball hit the Tailow straight in the face, and it reeled back in alarm, flapping it's wings to regain balance. I turned red in embarrassment, why hadn't the Pokeball worked? I had just to touch the Pokeball to Poochyena when I captured it...

I must have done something wrong. I retrieved the Pokeball and, while keeping one eye on the Tailow, pleased to see that beyond regaining its balance, it had not made any attempt to leave, looked down at the red and white Pokeball.

The smooth surface was only marred by the button that was used to call out a Pokemon for battle.

_Perhaps..._

I pressed down the button and tossed the Pokeball once more at the Tailow. This time, I had to cover my eyes as a red light emerged from the Pokeball and enveloped the Tailow, drawing it into it's confines.

It shook once. Twice. Three times.

Cautiously, I approached the Pokeball, and picked it up. I was about to celebrate my success when the Pokeball broke in half in my hands and an enraged Pokemon emerged. I had to dive out of the way to avoid the little dive-bombing Pokemon as it repeatedly attacked me.

"Poochyena! Bite!" Poochyena burst forward and leaped into the air, propelling itself forward fangs bared as it snarled in fury. The teeth barely grazed the Tailow's teeth before it flitted out of reach and disappeared into the woods.

Seething, I made my way through the Petalburg woods quickly, defeating a few bug type trainers quite easily with my Poochyena. I had debated on battling with Grovyle, but Poochyena was quite a few levels behind. I wanted my Pokemon's levels to be balanced, that had been my reason on not using Vaporeon, had it not? There was no point having on beast while the rest struggling to hold their own in a fight.

I was pleased to see that Poochyena and I could work together well, we were almost in sync, and that gave us the advantage over the numerous caterpie in the forest. In the short time we had become partners, we had bonded.

I checked my Pokedex, and was pleased to see that he had gained a couple of levels during the course of a few hours, now boarding on level fifteen.

As I scrolled through the information, it occurred to me that I didn't know what level Poochyena evolved. I was rather perturbed when I failed to find that particular piece of information.

Poochyena barked joyfully, playfully butting into the back of the knee, causing me to almost lose balance. I smiled jovially and patted his head in appreciation for all the hard work he had accomplished.

It wasn't long before I had left the woods behind, and made my way to a small cottage on the sea with a weather beaten boat docked in a harbor not to far off. Perhaps I could get a ride to Dewford, if I could find just find the captain and beg a favor from him.

I knocked on the cottage door tentivally, and was greeted by: "Come i-PEEKO! Get back here! Quickly, shut the door befo- I got you you little feathered crazy-" I closed the door swiftly behind me as I stepped in, and was amused by the site I saw. I Wingull was holding a captain hat in it's beak, fluttering around the room mishiviously, being chased by an elderly man, from who I got the distinct impression that he was not angry at the Pokemon, just annoyed.

His balding head and distinct features made me think that I knew him from somewhere, but I could not place where I would have seen this old man. Definitely to old to be the father of one of my friends. Perhaps Grandfather...?

"It's you lass, you saved my Peeko," he said, looking quite astonished as he looked at me. Ahh yes, he was the man who had been standing right outside the cave that Pirate Bastard had holed himself up into, so that must mean the Wingull was the one that had been captured. "Just call me Captain Briney"

"It was not problem at all," I said, shaking his hand. A waft of onion assaulted my nose, and I couldn't help but crinkle my nose in distaste at the odor, which seemed to be coming from Mr. Briney.

"Is there anything particular that I can help you with lass?"

"Actually," I said, shuffling my feet in embarrassment, "I was trying to find a way to Dewford and Slateport..."

"Say no more," he said, his eyes twinkling. "I would be happy to sail you to both places. After all, without you, my darling Peeko would be in the hands of that hooligan!"

There was a rush of activity in the lodge, buoy's being dragged out, ropes and sails hauled to the door, and an anchor being hoisted up to Mr. Briney's shoulder (I was rather surprised by this, the anchor looked like it weighed at ton). I helped where I could, helping find supplies that lay in the nooks and crannies in the lodge.

I walked out to the boat behind Mr, Briney, after he denied me in my quest to help him carry the things to his ship, and climbed the creaky old steps onto the the deck of the boat, which gave ominously under my weight. I sincerely hoped we wouldn't meet any storms out in the open sea, I wasn't sure if this boat would hold up.

"We'll set sail at once Lassie, it's an overnight trip to Dewford, we should be there by morning. Away we go Peeko!" He cried before the engine of the boat roared to life, creating a turbulence in the water.

I was digging through my bag frantically, strewing my personal belongings on the deck, not worrying to make sure that none of them slipped into the unforgiving water of the sea. Where was it? Surly I had packed it, I had the distinct memory of-

There it was! I grasped a crumpled up piece of paper that had made its home at the bottom of my pack and made quick work of uncrrumpling it.

I plopped down on the bench that over looked the side of the boat, smiling as they see spray hit my face and the wind blew against me. Mr. Briney had come out to inform me that we were slightly behind schedule, the engine wasn't working optimally and could only reach 40 miles per hour. I told him it was quite alright.

I flipped the piece of paper over and pulled out my Pokenav, elated to find out that I had not imagined the numbers on the back. I punched them in hastily, excited to see if the number was correct, if I was lucky, I would be talking to my brother very soon.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Who is this," came the quarry of my brother. Not angry, just curious,

"Come now Jake, don't you recognize your own sister's voice when you hear it?"

"Samie!" Jake said in disbelief after a few seconds. My lips tugged upward, he let out a low whistle. I could almost imagine him, sitting cross-legged with his nav in hand, eyes widened in surprise. "I didn't know you knew how to work a Nav! Dad gave you one?"

"Nah," I said, not elaborating, just pleased to hear is voice.

"I haven't seen you in ages Samantha, enjoying lounging around home while I'm out and a bout doing big boy battles?"

"Hardly," I giggled, " I'm currently heading over to Dewford to deliver a letter."

"Your travelling?"

"I am!"

"Well then," he blustered. "You must come see me!"

"I will," I said, laughing slightly.

"How have you been Samantha, everybody's been treating you alright?" I heard the unspoken emotions behind the question.

"Fine," I said, my tone immediately becoming icy.

"Samie," Jake said, immediately contrite. "I didn't mean..." He trailed off into silence.

"It's ok," I muttered. "Jake, I have to go. Promise to call me later ok," I said softly, before rudlyslamming the nav shut and burring my head in my hands, feeling cold and hollow.

"Where here lassie," a rough voice said from somewhere above my head, a hand on my shoulder shaking me slightly. I yawned and sat up, swaying slightly and blinking in confusion. The sun was low on the horizon, setting or rising I couldn't be certain.

"Already?" I asked.

"You've been a sleep for a couple of hours my dear," he said, leaning over me and grinning widly. I flinched away from him,my teeth clenching. Damn Wallace for unsettling me!

Mr. Briney didn't seem to think anything was amiss, he leaned backward smoothing his white mustache with his forefinger. I sat back up, startled. If the captain of the ship was here, then who was steering the boat.

"Mr. Briney-?" I stopped abruptly as I looked port side. We had docked.

After thanking Mr. Briney profusely, and he assuring me that he would be waiting here to take me to Slateport, I departed from the sea and stepped onto the fine, grainy sand.

Dewford was a quiet town to say the least. There were buildings scattered here and there, the only real activity around the biggest building in the facility, was one or two people walking in and out of the gym doors. I cast a glance to the waves lapping against the shoreline, it was pictures. I had to resist the urge to pull out my journal and make a quick sketch.

_If I were insandly rich, where would I hang out?_

It made it harder that I didn't even now whom I was looking for, no idea of the physic or personality. Probably somebody really pompous and arragent. At least there weren't that many people in Dewford.

I really had meant to deliver this letter first thing, but a large building caught my attention first. A Pokemon Gym, the second in the legue. The letter could definitly wait an hour or two.

"Hello," I called, pushing the gym door open. Did the world want me to die? What was so hard about figuring out that night lights meant I was going to fall. I feel like this gym was made specifically to fuck me over.

"Hey Brawly, you got yourself a challanger."

"Who said that, I said, turning around quickly, trying in vain to make out the shapes around me.

"I did missy." Thanks, so helpful.

"Aww, stop messin with her George, turn the lights on,"

"But sir!"

"I want to see whom I'm challanging." The lights were flicked on and the room was illuminated, so I blinked like an owl, trying to adjust. The gym was big. Huge. Yea, I definitly would have tripped trying to figure my way around the place.

A man in his mid twenties, with striking blue hair was standing in front of me, arms crossed. Must be Brawly, I thought, taking in the size of him. He shot me a fleeting glance and smiled slightly- I found myself turning red.

"So I assume you want a battle," he said, motioning for the only other man in the room, George I pressumed, to come over. The man was dressed in a striped uniform, so I could only assume he would be the ref. "What's your name darling," Brawly asked me, a smile splitting his face.

"Samantha Shepherd," I managed to stammer out.

Brawly winked at me and Steven folded his arms. "Well, Miss Samantha," he said, "if you would like, we can have a battle right now."

I nodded, brown hair falling around my shoulders, slipping out of the Ponytail holder. I sighed and took the holder out, letting the rest fall down limply before taking my position onto one side of the arena.

Another referee in a white and black striped uniform walked out onto the field, holding a flag. So I guess George wouldn't be the one to preside over the battle. I waited patiently for George and Brawly to finish up whatever conversation they had started when I had left them, absently tugging at my hair.

"It will be a three on three battle, challenger may switch Pokemon out. Which ever trainer's pokemon are knocked out first win." the referee said, blowing a whistle for the match to begin.

Brawly wasted no time in calling out his Machop. With a bit of hesitation, I also did.

"Go Poochyena!"

"Low Kick!" Machop came crashing down on Poochyena's head, but he recovered quickly, shaking his head before glaring angrily at the Machop.

"Bite!"

From there on, the battle went smoothly, surprisingly because considering it was for a badge. It took me only minutes for Poocheyan to floor Brawly's Machop and Meditite, and I let Grovyle finish up the rest, and he did spectacularly, ending it all with a a critical hit Fury Cutter attack.

I glowed as the referee waved his flag, confirming my victory. "Good God girl," Brawly said, looking stunned. "You are strong!" I smiled, drinking in his praise. I jumped off the stand, immediately feeling dwarfed by the two men as Steven and Brawly approached me. "Take the Knuckle Badge, you definitely earned it. With it, you can use flash. You must come back for a rematch at some point, I would like to see how you progress. Here's my number," Brawly said, taking my PokeNav from me and hitting a few buttons.

I stuttered my thank you thrilled that I had the number of a _gym leader_ that I could now bandy about. Brawly waved cheerfully to me as I left the gym, so unlike the way Roxanne had acted when I had beaten her. Two down, Six to go.

After healing my Pokemon from the gym battle, I decided I probably should get on with delivering the letter.

I walked into the Pokemart after some debate, thinking that there was a possibility because the person I was looking for was linked to the devon company after all. I walked through the mart, ignoring the venders who were trying to tempt me with colorful patterned scarves or Pokefood that was guaranteed to help accelerate growth, and finally resigned and asked one of the clerks for some assistance.

"Can you tell me where I can find a Mr. Stone?"

"The Champion?" the heavy set clerk asked. I blinked nonplussed . Champion of what? Rich Jerks? "I can't rightfully tell you, and even if I did now, I wouldn't. The Champion enjoys a certain amount of annomnity here, and I can't allow a simple girl to ruin that."

_Simple girl?_ I pursed my lips in annoyance. Well then, if he was going to be rude and confusing, he wasn't going to be any help. I turned to leave, when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I recoiled violently, toppling over a neatly stacked pile of Pokeballs. I blushed and scooped down to pick them up, aided by a motherly looking woman who I assumed was the one who had touched me.

"Sorry, sorry sorry," I kept muttering under my breath, thourally embarrassed by my reaction. And it was all thanks to-

I shook my head, trying to clear the violent thoughts that filled my head.

The woman looked at me endearingly, and said, "Steven Stone likes to spend his time in granite cave, looking for rare rocks. If your looking for him, then I suggest starting there."

The clerk sent her a withering look before turning his back and counting his money, and muttering to himself about how 'all woman were alike.'

Feeling slightly mollified, I walked out of the center, having gained a new piece of information.'

_Steven Stone, the Champion of Dickheads. _

Caves meant dark. Dark meant no sense of balance. My hands were out in front of me, feeling around for any protruding object from the cave walls, anything to get my bearing and prevent myself from hurting myself. My toe hooked on the underside of a round object, and fell, landing awkwardly on my ankle, hearing three consecutive popping noises. I groaned loudly, and tried to stand, but collapsed once again.

I must have sprained it, I thought with dismay as I grit my teeth and balanced on my good leg, my left leg. I leaned against the cavern wall for support, making my way much more slowly now.

Poochyena was definitely murmuring and becoming more powerful. He took down an Aron, no trouble at all, and without receiving a scratch. Instead of recalling the Pokemon, I allowed him to scout out ahead.

"Cheyna! Poochyena!"

The echo bounced off the walls, creating a very loud cacophony. I followed the sound, putting as little weight as possible on my right ankle, proceeding in a strange hopping gait.

My hands suddenly stopped touching the wall, and I flailed in panic in the dark, until I could no longer keep myself up, and I fell forward. I close my eyes, expecting to receive a bad knock to my head, but it never came. Two hands caught me around the middle, preventing my face from smacking the hard floor. I struggled violently, twisting trying to break the grasp on me.

"Whoah, take it easy," a concerned voice said softly.

I froze.

_Steven's POV_

_I leaned on my shovel, hand running through my hair. Why was it that I couldn't find a waterstone anywhere in the cave? I had been digging for hours, and all I had managed to uncover was a broken thunders_

"_Ron..."_

"_I know Aron," I muttered. I was at home in the caves, it was my escape. Nobody bothered me, they kept away. I could think about anything that was bothering me without being disturbed, and was usually at ease. Usually._

_Instead, I was worrying and feeling agitated. It was the anniversary of that dreadful day of betrayal._

_Sighing, I turned back to my shovel, and thrust it back into the earth. At the same time, I heard a startled explanation, and my head snapped in the direction it came from. A black shape was flailing around._

_I crossed the small distance between it and steadied the shape with my hands, just as it began to fall, which I now realized was a girl. She immediately started to struggling, and I was surprised to find that it took a good bit of my strength to hold her steady._

_I pulled her to her feet. "Are you alright?" I asked rather worried._

_She stopped moving._

_I left her and lit my lantern so I could see what was going on._

_The girl was standing awkwardly, her right foot lifted slightly above the ground. Her clothes were smeared with dusk and dirt, the obvious sign of a travelling trainer and a Pokebelt hoisted around her waist. My eyes flashed to her face and I stared at her in disbelief, recognizing her instantly. She apperantly recognized me as well._

"_Samantha?"_

"_You remembered my name?" she said, surprised. I let her out of my grasp, and Samantha imdiatly edged around to the the exit of the cave and sank down,nursing her ankle, ignoring the Poochyena, I assumed it was hers, as it was trying to comfort her._

"_Steven." She said curtly. Her eyes flashed to my face and I saw comprehension dawn on her face. "Hold up. Steven _Stone!"

_Oh, so she had found out. "Samantha, are you alright," I said sympathetically, sitting down across from her; I didn't like the way she was looking at me. Being dwarfed by my height didn't help._

"_Quite," she said, relaxing slightly. "I have a letter for you." She turned and drew out a crumpled letter and tossed it to me. I didn't give it a glance, I was to absorbed in staring at her brown eyes, putting two and two together._

"_A letter," I choked out in disbelief. "Your Shepherd's daughter," I said accusingly. She grimaced. _

_I opened my mouth, but I stopped and cocked my head as I heard a sharp rumbling noise. A noise that always proceeded a rock slide._

"_Look out", I said, pulling her out of the way as quickly as I could. Not a second to late, where she had been sitting a second before was being pummeled by falling rocks._

_The scare seemed to have cured her of her earlier... discomfort. She smiled up at me and thanked me. "Well, I know it sounds corny, but thanks for saving me..." I laughed, feeling more light-hearted than I had in days. I saw Samantha's eyes travel over to the deserted shovel on the cave floor. "What were you doing Steven?"_

"_Guess," I said scratching the back of my head._

_She thought for a moment before shrugging._

"_Do you really want to know?" She looked up at me imploringly. "Well, in that case," I said, trying not to smile. "I was disposing of a corpse. You know, getting rid of the evidence."_

"_Steven Stone," she pouted, jutting her bottom lip out. You are terrible!"_

_I laughed, grinning foolishly. "Nah, I was busy looking for rocks."_

"_Like the ones your dad has?"_

"_Exactly like that." She smiled and walked back over to her pack, limping slightly. "Samantha, what happened to your foot?"_

"_I tripped," she muttered darkly. But then her expression changed and she just smiled at me before bending down to shoulder the pack."So, can I ask a question?"_

"_Shoot."_

"_Someone said you were a champion?"_

_Oh, that. "Well they mean the Champion of Hoenn."_

_I grimanced as I saw comprehension dawn on her face. "You know, thats usually something somebody would mention when they first introduce themselves." She was obviously thinking back to the interview in Petelburg. I was thinking about it too. "Steven, if you don't mind, can we get out of here? I'd rather not have another near death experience today..." I laughed and retrieved my shovel before lending her my support. _

"_Let me help you get back, it's the least I can do..." She smiled up at me in thanks, and I moved to help her, but I stopped and cocked my head. Was that more rumbling?_

"_Duck," I shouted, pulling her to the ground and attempting to shield her. I winced in pain as rocks hit my back repeatadly, hissing with every blow. It stopped as soon as it started, and I rolled over, moaning in pain. I looked over at Mina, but she wasn't moving. "Fuck," I muttered as I realized her head had been hit and she was out._

"_Metagross," I called, as my phycic pokemon apeared in a flash of red. "To the Pokemon Center."_


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay for another Chapter! I'm trying to get as many up as possible before I leave for a few weeks for a family reunion. Review and Enjoy!**

I woke up, thrashing in a cold sweat, my bottom lip bleeding I must have been worrying it in my sleep. I had been plauged by a horrible, horrible dream, but that didn't matter. What bothered me was the intense pain in my head.

Where was I, certainly not in the cave. I was tucked securely into a bed, my head resting on a pillow, the only resident of a small beige room. There were no windows in the room, the only exit being the door that was currently closed, shutters pulled all the way down.

The door opened and, to my surprise, Nurse Joy walked in with a glass of water. "Your awake," she said in surprise, setting the water on the table next to my bed. "How are you feeling?"

"I... I don't know," I said honestly, slowly remembering what had happened.

I had finally found Steven, the son of Mr. Stone and Champion of the Hoenn region, and delivered the letter. I remembered hearing the strange rumbling noise and the, suddenly, Steven had braced himself over me, his handsome face staying smooth as numerous rocks hit his back.

I realized that he had but himself in harms way to protect me. I wasn't sure if I was thankful for that. Another emotion seemed more persistent.

But what had happened then? I looked at Nurse Joy pleadingly.

"You were hit pretty well in the head by a falling rock and got a concussion." Nurse Joy pulled a flashlight out and leaned over me, shining it in my eyes- I blinked like and owl. Nurse Joy seemed pleased and withdrew before adding, "You must stay on the island for at least two more days so I can check your progress. If you through up, get double vision, or through up, you must come back immediately. I would prefer if you would stay here for the night. You also have a class two tear in your ankle ligaments, so you will have to wear a walking cast for a couple of weeks. Other than that, you're perfectly alright."

She turned to leave and glanced back at me. "Your mother's here and has been demanding to see you, I'm going to let her in now."

I groaned and rolled over so my face was buried in the pillow. I really didn't want to deal with my mother right now, she was bound to kick up a fuss.

I heard the door swing open, feeling the cool draft enter the room. I flipped back over and saw my mother's red blotchy face above me, her hair pulled up into an untidy bun. She said nothing but pulled me into a tight hug.

"You could have died Samantha," she said after pulling away. I met her gaze unflinching, if it was a battle she wanted, its a battle she would get.

"Mom, I'm fine, see, still fully alive and breathing."

"I want you to come home as soon as you can, I will not allow you to continue as a trainer. I will not lose you again." What the hell. She and dad were the ones who had pushed me to become a trainer in the first place.

I saw pain and fear in my eyes, but I would not submit, so I set my jaw and growlled, "No."

She used her thumb to stroke my forehead in soothing motions. "I will have to think about it Samantha" She whispered, not looking at me. "Why don't you get some sleep, you had a rough night last night."

I cringed. I knew I talked in my sleep, but I had never given it much thought before. My mother left the room, not quite shutting the door behind her, leaving me in peace.

I didn't know if or when I fell asleep, but I do remember becoming conscience of a soft argument being held right outside the door. I strained to listen but I only could pick up unintelligible fragments which I could not string together to make a comprehension conversation.

The voices stopped abruptly, and the door opened. I immediately closed my eyes and feigned sleep. I heard my mother's breath catch, and she left as quickly as she entered. I opened my eyes and sat up, pushing the covers away and sitting up, feeling the heavy walking boot weighing me down.

Three sharp wraps on the door startled me, and I almost slipped off the bed in surprise.

"May I come in," a smooth and gentle voice asked, Steven's head was poking through the door, his silver hair spiked up and his grey eyes flashing.

I felt the skin under my eyes turn red and I nodded dumbly. Steven walked in and leaned against the door, scratching the back of his head in embarresment. "Steven," I said, trying to keep my voice as neutral as possible.

"How are you feeling," he asked with just the right amount of concern.

"A little banged up. I suppose I should thank you."

"You should be fine in a couple of days, and then you can proceed to Slateport. I will accompany you along the way. I'm heading out there as well and seeing as you have the Devon Goods..."

He was hiding something. I could tell. "Steven," I said sharply.

He shrugged awkwardly, trying to catch my eye. I stared at him defiantly, bristling. "It's no problem, seeing as you were put in danger because of my father. Your mother has agreed to allow you to continue your travels as long as I watch over you."

I blanched, and he quickly back tracked, thinking that he had offended me or overstepped his boundaries in some way or form. "That is, if that's alright with you..."

That was not what I was concerned about. What bothered me was that Steven seemed to think that he needed to protect me. I was sixteen and a half for Christ's sake, did nobody understand that?

"That would be great," I said slowly, not really believing it. Travelling with Steven Stone would draw unwanted attention. I hated attention. Steven smiled tentivally, looking at me with interest. "What is it?" I asked resigned.

"Its just that, you look really familiar. I realized this earlier at Petalburg. That's all." I shrugged. I was certain I hadn't met him before becoming a trainer. He grinned uncertainly, and I realized he couldn't be that much older than I, he must be just under twenty or somewhere near that.

"Does it matter," I muttered. " But seriously Steven. Your the freaking Champion Steven, which you failed to mention when I meat you in Petalburg." I moaned loudly and buried my head in my arms.

"Samantha?"

"I splattered eggs in the _Champion's face_" I said, mortified.

That did it. Steven lost control and was doubled over in laughter, holding his sides to keep them from exploding in amusement. I chucked my pillow at him which dodged neatly. "I'll see you in a bit I suppose." Steven gasped, still in hysterics, smiling as he bowed out.

Sleep over took me quickly afterwards.

Lying still in the Pokemoncenter did not bode well with my impatient nature; soon after I woke I started to figit in boredom, flipping through my Pokedex and reading up information on Dewford on my Pokenav. Eventually, I couldn't resist the urge to slip out of the room.

I quickly fastened the aircast to my injured leg and tested the weight on it, I couldn't feel a thing. I slipped out of the room and walked to the lobby, cheerfully smiling and waking my way to the buffet line to grab a bite to eat.

I glanced at the clock, it was 1:29 pm.

Better late than never, I thought as I grabbed a hot dog and sat down at a booth, my boot leg swinging about an inch above the floor. I wolfed the food down and got up again, putting my tray in a stack, and walked back into the lobby, where Nurse Joy was talking in hushed tones to Steven.

I had pretty much sorted out my problems with Steven.

I shook the thoughts from my head, admonishing myself before clunking over to meet them. "Sam!" Steven said in relief as he reached for me and lay a hand on my arm to draw me forward. I leaned away.

"Whats up hot stuff?" I asked sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes. "Well Nurse Joy, now that we have located Samantha Shepherd, the two of us will be off. Thank you for all your help," he said before dragging me outside.

We stood outside, letting the sun soak into our muscles, but I was staring at the hand that was still resting on my arm. Steven noticed what I was staring at and removed it instantly, as if I had been burned.

"Sorry," I sighed before breaking the silence. "Steven, why don't we start over, forget everything that has been said."

"You mean like, it would be a good idea for me to forget that you got egg in my hair?"

"Thats kinda the idea."

"I think that would be a smashing idea," he said, a smile playing on his lips. I smirked. "My name's Steven."

"Nice to meet you Steven, I'm Samantha." I said, shaking his hand and turning red as he shot me a seductive smile. "Well, now that the introductions are over, there's something I want to do. How about I meet you in front of the PokemonCenter in three hours?"

"Alright," he said, tone bordering on suspicion.

I watched Steven until he was out of sight before setting off on a fast hobble towards a fisherman I had seen earlier.

He was right where I had saw him first, sleeves rolled up, old rod in hands, and seated on his pack. His salt an pepper hair were drenched from the sea spray. Just as I approached him, he got a bite and I watched wide eyes as he tugged the rod backwards and dug his heel into the sand to gain leverage. Neither the fisherman or his catch seemed to have the advantage until suddenly, the tension on the rod disappeared and the Fisherman all but fell over into the sand. He brushed his self off, muttering darkly about 'curses from the moon', and didn't stop until he caught site of my ogling.

"Can I help you missie?" He asked as he wound the reel back in.

"Yes, I was wondering where you got your rod. I wanted to try my hand at fishing..." I trailed off uncertainly.

"Well Lassie, why don't you have this one? I'm through for the day anyway, and this is one of my ol'er ones, antic in fact."

He pressed it into my hands before grabbing is tackle box and ambling off back towards the center of town.

I looked at the rod in my hand, and immediately started fishing.

It took me the better part of an hour to hook a Pokemon, and another thirty minutes to real it in. A red fish Pokemon was flopping on the hook, thrashing back and forth on the line. It was beautiful. I just had to catch it.

_Finally._

I dragged the rod back out of the water, drawing the sea dwelling Pokemon from the water and onto the beech where it's gleaming red scales quickly became donned in sand. I reached for my Pokebelt and called out Poochyena.

"Tackle!" I yelled. Poochyena darted forward slamming head long into the Pokemon, which immediately stopped struggling. I was surprised it had given up so easily, even more so when the Pokeball I threw at it stopped wiggling, signalling my success.

"Good job, Poochyena!" I cooed, scratching behind his ear before recalling him to his ball. I grasped my newly captured Pokemon's ball and threw it up, calling it back onto the beach. The red fish Pokemon stared at me wearily.

I pulled out my Pokedex and turned it on.

_Magikarp, the Fish Pokemon. An under powered, pathetic Pokemon. It may jump high on rare occasions, but usually not more than seven feet. It is said to be the world's weakest Pokemon. No one knows how it manages to survive._

I frowned and switched off the Pokedex. Pathetic? No, my Pokemon wouldn't be pathetic. He was my new friend.

I crouched down so I was eye to eye with the Magikarp. "Listen hear, we've got some training to do, but first you need a name. How about... Spaz?" The magikarp thrashed it's tail around. I assumed that was approval of my excellent name choice.

That's why for the next hour or so, I searched out wild pokemon and trainers and battled them, trying to raise Spaz a few levels. I was surprised, but in the course of a few battles, he almost doubled in size, and sure enough, when I checked, Spaz had reached level eleven.

Pleased, I checked my watch. Letting out an explanation I began running towards the PokemonCenter.

"Steven," I gasped out, trying to catch my breath, resting my hands above my knees and doubled over. "Sorry I'm late."

"It's find Samantha." Steven smiled, and smoothed his blazer tails and led me through the town, showing me his favorite spots. I was happy to trail behind him, nodding when he paused, and making my own observations, mainly watching Steven.

Mr. Briney was busy washing his deck with a very dirty looking mop when I finally reached the boat, Steven in tow. He glanced up, his eyes narrowing in on the man next to me, and waving heartily.

"Well lass, have you delivered the letter successfully? I take it you are prepared to travel to Slateport now."

I nodded. "Mr. Briney, the person I delivered the letter to was Steven," I said pointing to the silver haired Champion, "and he will be traveling with me for a while. I was wondering if you would mind if he rode with us to Slateport."

Mr. Briney looked between us two, a smile spreading over his face and winked at me knowingly. I blushed. "That would be fine lass. Steven my boy, it's been a while."

I shot a confused glance at Steven, but he was to busy shooting back his reply. "The years have done you good Briney, I take it your offer still stands?"

"Of course boy, I'll give you a ride anywhere anytime. Lets set sail immediately!"

When Mr. Briney turned to hustle off to prepare for cast off, Steven's voice whispered into my ear, causing my heart to jump to my throat, "Mr. Briney use to take me across the ocean when I was just starting off. He's always offering his services to young trainers."

I nodded in understanding. I bent my legs, judging the jump from the port to the boat, but Steven stepped in front of me. "No way your jumping, you'll only get hurt," he said kindly. "Here, let me help."

Without warning, he picked me up by the waist, gently but firmly, and swung me over the gap. My skin burned under my clothes where his hands had rested, and I had to grab the side rail to keep my balance. Steven cleared the gap gracefully, and the ship pulled out of the port, after the captain informed us that it would be an two day trip.

I sat on a bench and pulled out my journal from my satchel and started sketching, leaving Steven to his own devises. How I ended up drawing Steven, I didn't know, but eventually I found myself wiping the sweat off my forehead and examined my art work before putting it next to me satisfied. I looked up, Steven was standing on the side of the deck, hair blowing in the breeze, fingers wrapped tightly around the guard rails. The way the setting sun hit his skin... and I was off sketching again.

_Steven's POV_

_I was using her, and I knew it, and I even felt bad that I was using her. But it was just so convinient. If anyone bothered to look into my whereabouts, they would see that I was just travelling with a girl and assisting her on her journey. Let the media make of what they wanted of that. But I knew what was really going on._

_I glanced over at the sleeping figure on the bench, relieved that she had finally closed her eyes. Sure, she was a nice enough girl, but he really needed to be able to talk on the Nav without her monitering his conversations._

_With one hand in my pocket, I dialed a number that I hadn't dialed in ages. The Nav didn't even ring once before it was picked up._

"_Steven" the crackly reply came. Almost out of range. Fuck._

"_What the hell Lance, your supposed to be undercover in Mossdeep. Where the hell are you?" I had to keep my voice down as not to wake Samantha, but my tone should be enough to let the other Champion know I was not pleased._

"_Something came up, there was another sighting."_

"_Surely not anywhere outside of Hoenn. Both groups abandoned their posts in Kanto and Jhoto years ago."_

"_I know that Stone," Lance growled, almost drowned out by the crackling. "I'm in a submerine if you must know, but thats really none of your buisness. This is my jursdiction until something substantial comes up, then I turn it over to you. You already know this so go do more of your own investigations instead of screwing up-AW FUCK!"_

_The line immediately went dead, and I stared at the phone in dismay. I always knew that Lance didn't like me, but this was getting ridiculous. Everybody had to share information, to work together, if they were going to suceed. He would have to adress that at the next meeting. _

_But a submerine? Why was he chasing them, Aqua presumably, to the depths of the ocean. I glanecd at the water around me uneasily. So now the water as well as the lands could conceal the enemy. _

_What was next, the sky? Swearing under my breath, I opened my Nav once more. I needed to make another call._


	8. Chapter 8

**Another Chapter, dedicated to all those who have given me encouragement and reviews! You guys are awesome, Enjoy!**

I spent the night on the little bench, and when I woke up, my back was extremely sore. I groaned sitting up, and stretched. "Good morning," Steven said from behind me. I whipped my head around and turned read as I met his cheerful gaze.

"M..m..morning," I stammered. Something was definitely off, I realized as we exchanged pleasantries. Though the silver haired champion seemed calm, there was a rather distant look in his eyes, and he was constantly hiding his mouth to yawn.

"Did you sleep at all," I accused slapping his arm playfully.

Steven's smile soured and he scuffled his feet on the deck, "Sure I did Sam, what are you," he continued more quietly, "My mother?" I crossed my arms as he smirked at me, secretly pleased that he had given up calling me my full name. Samantha was just to girlie, Samie, what my brother called me was just to... gross, but Sam fit me just right.

"No seriously Steven," I said, angry with myself that I let concern leak into my voice, "You need some sleep. You look like your about to drop, and there is no way I'm going to carry you off the boat to Slateport."

Steven's eyes crinkled as he stifled his laughter with his fist, but he relented and rolled his blazer up into a tight ball and put it on the ground before crashing. I watched him avidly for a few seconds, surprised by how quickly he drifted off, before calling out Magikarp for some training.

After eating half a tunafish sandwich, I ventured back to the deck where Steven had fallen asleep, carrying the other half of the sandwich, with the intent of offering it to him. In truth, I had just grown to bored to stay by myself, and I wanted to have a reason to talk to my companion.

His mouth was slightly open and eyes were closed in slumber. His head was resting on his blazer, which he had bunched up into a ball so he could use it as a makeshift pillow, and apprenantly, still in the land of dreams. Feeling slightly impish, I walked over to him and yelled in a panicked voice. "DO SOMETHING! The boat is sinking Steven!"

Steven leapt to his feet in confusion and looked around. To my dismay, He grabbed me and dragged me over to a life boat and put me in it. "Stay there," he ordered as he lowered it halfway down the boat's side. He then ran back to the front leaving me there. I started laughing uncontrollably, my boredom dissipated.

A minute passed.

Five minutes.

Ten minutes.

"Steven Stone," I yelled as loudly as I could, frowning in dismay as he appeared momentarily, snickering at my predicament. I was stuck and at his mercy, and something told me he wasn't going to let me off the hook. "Pull me up this instant," I said, doing my best to sound commanding.

"Oh I don't know, he said, running his fingers through his spiked up hair, grey lybranth like eyes flashing mishiviously. "Suppose we do sink, I promised your mother I would protect you. I can't do that if your up here,"

"Not funny." I glowered up at him.

"Yes it is," he said, contradicting me immediately. Somehow, I failed to find the humor in it. "Perhaps I should take a peak at _this," _he said, revealing my journal from behind his back, "You always seem to be writing and doodling in it, it might do you some good to be taught a proper lesson."

He opened it up, painstakingly slow and flipped through the pages, eyes scanning the drawings, interest evident on his face. I new what was coming next, and I was helpless to prevent it. But I could try. "Steven, don't you dare," I howled, stamping my foot on the lifeboat. "Your really good you know," he called down to me. I turned maroon, knowing that if he flipped the page again, he would be looking at a picture of his own face, his defined cheekbones, perfect features...

"Don't get your knickers in a bunch," he said, grinning at my expression. "Girl's are such drama queens. I'll get you up eventually."

My hands twitched towards my Pokeballs and I called Magikarp out. "Splash," I said in embarrassment. Before he knew what was happening, the Champion was drenched head to foot in water, closed sopping wet.

It was my turn to laugh, and Steven soon joined me, hauling the life raft back up with ease, he offered me a hand, and I took it. With the most unfortunate timing, the boat jerked to a stop and I faceplanted on Steven's chest, knocking us both over. I looked up, into Steven's face, skin completely red. I was absolutely mortified, and confused to see that he was also blushing slightly though his grey eyes were guarded.

I squealed and rolled off Steven, avoiding eye contact with anybody, and busied myself in gathering my belongings, scooping up my journal that had avoided the drenching that Magikarp had brought on. I heard the musical laughter of Steven behind me, and I wanted to sink into the floorboards.

At the same moment, I heard Mr. Briney's voice. "The engines have die-" Mr. Briney said, rounding the corner, and upon catching site of us, fell silent. "If I'm interrupting something..." he trailed off suggestively.

"Sam just got a little off balance, that's all Mr. Briney. The engines died you said? I'll come have a look at it with you."

Mr. Briney beamed, slapping Steven with approval on the arm. "Always good with mechanics you were. I'm sure we'll have it up and running in a moment." The two men disappeared, leaving me to drown in my mortification.

No less than an hour later, I heard the engines splutter to a start. We were off again. Steven came back, stripped down to his under shirt. I forced my self to close my gaping mouth and shift my gaze from him back to the ocean spray. "All fixed?"

"Just a gear came unhinged, surprised it hadn't happened before, the engine's ancient." He smiled down at me, face more relaxed than I'd seen it before.

"Happy are we?" Steven only smirked in response. After sitting in silence for a few minutes, I shifted my body so I was facing him, legs crossed and arms in lap. "Steven, we've barely said a word to each other this entire trip. If we are going to be travelling together, don't you think we should maybe get to know each other a bit better?"

Steven blinked in surprise. "What would you like to know?" My brain jammed as I met his gaze.

"Umm..."

Steven through his head back and laughed. "How about I start. What's your favorite color?"

"Grey," I blurted out without thinking. "I mean blue..." That didn't deter the smile that had fixated itself on the champion's handsome face. I sighed in defeat.

"Favorite food?" This went on for sometime, until I finally cut him off after a particularly embarrassing question.

"No I will _not_ tell you who was my first kiss! Come on Steven, now it's my turn. What's the weirdest thing you've ever eaten?"

After some contemplation, he replied "Ketchup and scrambled eggs." He saw me wrinkle my nose and said, "It actually wasn't to bad. One of these day's I'm going to make it for you, and your going to eat it if you like it or not." And we were both off laughing again.

The sun was beginning to sink in the late afternoon, casting beautiful shadows over the water, dying it orange with the dying rays of the sun. Steven was bent over my Magikarp stroking it's head carefully. I was glad he wasn't looking at me, or I would have been even more ashamed of the blush that had creeped into my features.

_One of these day's I'm going to be permanently red._

"And you say you just caught him today?" Steven's question brought me back to reality.

"Yea," I squeaked out.

"Well, he's doing very well for a newly caught I must say. Five levels in a day isn't bad. Not bad at all." Steven had been examining my Pokemon and pointing things out I never knew about them for the past hour, and I had been happy to bask in his praise. The grey haired Champion was surprisingly endearing.

That night, I forced Steven to take the bench, saying that it wasn't fair for me to have it two nights in a row. He finally gave in, and I happily plopped down on the deck, keeping a good distance away from him. I fell asleep to the sounds of ocean spray and the vision of Steven Stone laying down peacefully gazing up into the stars and lost in thoughts.

The next morning, I woke up and found myself to be clutching Steven's blazer, using it as a blanket... and up on the bench. "Steven," I shouted in embarrassment realizeing that he must have picked me up and shifted me up onto the bench while I had been asleep.

"Morning Sam," he replied, laughing as he approached me. There were circles under his eyes again, but I decided not to peruse it. "Captain Briney says that we'll be arriving momentarily, you best be getting your things together." I meekly handed him back his blazer which he thankfully shrugged back into it before swinging my aircraft over the side of the bench and scrambling to pull my belongings together. "Shoot, where's my- thanks Steven," I muttered as I shoved my cardigan back into my pack.

The old boat sputtered to a halt in the port of Slateport, and Mr. Briney came out of the cabin to let us know we had arrived "Thank you for getting us here so quickly, but we must be off. I believe we have a package to deliver." Steven said shaking the Captain's hand.

"Any time my boy, any time."

And that was that, and we disbanded the boat without speaking to each other, but I couldn't stop thinking about Steven's grey orbs looking down into my own.

"Give me your Pokenav," he said abruptly, and I complied without thinking about it. He opened it and pressed a few buttons. He handed it back to me, and I glanced down, registering that his name was on the screen. "Now you have my number, incase you we get separated."

"Ohh, I suppose I should give you mine," I said, holding my hand out expectantly.

Steven shot me an embarrassed grin and said, "That won't be nescisary, I already have it."

Before I could demand an explanation, a group of bitchy girls approached Steven and I was pushed to the side._ Fangirls, _I thought shaking my head, walking off in another direction, not waiting around for Steven. He had my number if he needed me, and it looked like he would be occupied for a while anyway. I walked aimlessly through the market place, purchasing chocolate icecream for me and vanilla for Steven, and looking at the goods that were being sold.

I eventually sauntered back towards the beach where I had stranded my 'protector.' My eyes widened in delight as I saw he was still swamped with fans. I pushed the crowds, being careful not to drop the icecreams and retrieved Steven from the crowd.

"Done yet Mr. Popular?" I smirked, handing him and icecream.

He smiled aprciativly. "Yes, I suppose so, let's get out of here before I get mobbed again."

"You draw way to much attention Mr. Sex Appeal," I grumbled as we walked through town, side by side, licking the icecream slowly, enjoying the site of cars driving recklessly fast through the roads, small, wispy clouds floating across the sky and over the sun, creating strange shadows on the buildings, and Pokemon rustling playfully together in the grass.

"Now, my father called and told me the Devon goods were destined for Captain Stern, so I suppose we should go find him."

"Where-?"

"This way."

Steven led me to a large building and hovered at the entrance, motioning me forward. "I'll wait out here, there's something I have to see to."

I shrugged and walked in, looking around the inside of the building. A man was leaning over a table with blueprints spread out, his hands gripping his hair, eyes frenzied as he poured over the plans for, as far as I could tell, a underwater ship.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for a captain Stern."

The man looked up "Unfortunately I'm not him," he said, eyeing the package in my hand. "He is over in the museum, it would probably be best if you delivered that straight into his hands." The man bent back over the blueprints, mumbling to himself.

Rather unsettled by my swift dismal, I walked back outside in a daze. Steven was waiting for me, looking rather agitated. "Have you given the goods to Captain Stern?"

"He's at the museum," I said, watching Steven's face grow white.

"Son of a bitch," he swore, and snatched my hand, dragging me along with him at full speed towards a very old, important looking building. "This is the museum. Stay behind me please."

"Why," I said immediately. My question was answered as an Aqua grunt, in the uniform ripped jeans, striped shirt, and bandana with the aqua eblam on the front, exited the building, and walked around to the back. "It's the pirate bastards," I hissed.

"Pirate Bastards?" Steven said, sounding slightly amused, but his lips were still pressed in a tight line. "I agree with the bastards part, but team aqua is a highly dangerous orginazation."

"I've beaten two of the before," I said indignantly.

Steven smiled down at me, his hands gripping my shoulders. "You battled the lowest of the low grunts, very weak and inexperienced. The grunts in here who have been assigned the task of stealing that package, are a lot tougher than the ones you faced, very dangerous and brutle." Exactly what his father had said.

I felt about two inches tall.

"They don't have a conscience, and will do anything, anything Samantha, to get their job done. I... I don't want to see you getting hurt..." His cheeks gained a red tinge and he looked away. I blinked, not sure if what I had just seen was real. "You must allow me to deal with whoever's there, and go find Captain Stern and deliver the package. If they catch you, comply with them, go quietly. Please don't try to be a hero, it's just to dangerous."

"Alright," I muttered, following him in silence, hand poised above my Pokeballs, preparing for the worst.

We were stopped by a receptionist who was demanding the entry fee before letting us in I sighed and pulled out my trainer card, but Steven shook his head and pushed my hand down, handing the lady behind the counter his own, silver card. Her eyes widened as she read his name off his card, and swiped it through, blushing furiously as Steven flashed her a smile.

When the dues were paid, we walked in, not drawing attention to ourselves. The place was swarming with aqua grunts, but none of them paid us more than a glance. "Don't say anything," Steven breathed in my ear, his warm breath tickling my neck. He led me, nonchalantly pointing out famous paintings on the walls along the way, towards the staircase. But unfortunately, one of the grunts I had beaten on my second day as a trainer saw me.

"Its the bitch!" He shouted, cracking his knuckles menacingly in my direction. The rest of the grunts turned and made a loose ring around us. Steven pushed me behind him.

"We don't want any trouble," he said, palms turned outward in a non-threatening manor.

"Fuck that, if your travelling with the fag, your trouble," another shouted, throwing up his Pokeball into the air, calling out a zubat. I found it kind of amusing that they recognized me and not the Champion. The rest of the grunts followed suite, and soon about thirty Pokemon were all glaring at Steven menacingly, ignoring me. I clenched my fists, panicking slightly. I was surprised to realize that I cared enough about Steven to not want to see him hurt. But then again, the grunts seemed ignorant of his identity, they didn't know he was champion. Champions were supposed to be strong. He would be fine.

"Go on Samantha," Steven said, his voice dangerously quiet. "I'll take care of them. You go find Captain Stern."

"The hell you will," one of them shouted angrily, the others nodding in agreement.

The grunts let me go, obviously thinking that a little girl couldn't cause any trouble, not taking into account the Pokeballs on my waist or the package on my person. It was only then that I realized I was still carrying the icecream, and despite the current situation, took an absent minded lick. As I took the stairs, three at a time, I tried to calm my racing heart,

taking back control of my panicky brain. I needed to get a hold of myself, I needed to complete the task at hand, and quickly. Reaching the top floor, I approached the only person in the room, a man in a white trenchcoat with black hair that fell to his color and wearing a pair of thick, bottle-cap glasses. His nose was pressed up against a glass case that held a ship model of some sorts, taking notes on a worn notepad.

"Captain Stern," I said, clearing my throat to make my presence known; the man didn't turn but cocked his head.

"What can I do to help you ma'am?"

"I have a package for your here Devon, but we have to go right now, there are some bastards downstairs, and Steven Stone is in trouble," I said, my voice picking up in speed and rising in pitch.

"Why don't you hand that package over to me dearest, and I'll let you go," I jeering voice said from behind me. I whipped around, eyes wide, and took in the massive man and petite woman who were standing in front of the stairwell, arms crossed, blocking the exit. Captain Stern let out an angry exclamation and stepped to my side, glaring at the two Aqua members in anger.

"Get out of our way," He hissed, taking off his speckled and tucking them into his breast pocket.

"Err, Captain Stern..." Perhaps that isn't the best idea," I whispered, eyes flickering between the two men. They seemed to have heard me because they immediately shifted their eyes to me, giving me the look over. I shrugged my shoulders up, defensively, and bristled.

"Give me the goods lovie," the woman said in a nasely high pitched voice.

"Not without out a fight you ," the insult died on my lips as I met the agitated stare of the man. Oh damn, I realized, I was way over my head. The big man gwaffed stupidly, his bandana sliding down his forehead. The woman however took a step back into the shadows, her eyes never leaving my face, calculating and making assumptions I could only guess at.

"You don't want to mess with us," the man said, a slight lisp evident.

"To hell with that," I spat back, throwing caution to the wind. In the back of my mind I could see Steven's disaproving face. I pushed the image away.

The Aqua grunt threw a Pokeball up into the air and a red and blue Pokemon with black, beady eyes appeared, using it's fins for balance, and my Pokedex informed me that it was called a Carvanha. "Poochyena!" I yelled, throwing the Pokeball into the air. Tailow appeared about five feet above the ground, staring daggers at the bastards who had antagonized me. "Bite!" I cried angrily.

Poochyena bared his teeth, closing in on the Carvanha. "Dodge and use bite," the Aqua grunt said, sounding bored. The woman continued to say nothing, but watched with interest. The Caravanha darted left, then right, and charged at my Pokemon.

"Dodge!" I shrieked, a second to soon. Poochyena's paws flailed as he tried to stop his charge, but the razor sharp teeth of the Carvanha dug into his tail, dragging him forward, and slamming him onto the ground.

"Poochyena," I breathed fearfully when the Pokemon didn't rouse. The woman was laughing, but I didn't try to hide my expression as I recalled the Pokemon. "You bastard," I hissed before I did something impulsive. It was rash, and completely stupid, but I threw my icecream cone at the male admin, hitting him squarely in the head. Oh Fuck, what did I just do?

"You little bitch," he said, wiping the dripping chocolate off his face. I didn't have a time to react before he charged at me, and pinned my arms to my sides.

The female Admin's hand came smashing down on my cheek, and I reeled back, vision going blury. "Take her to Archie, let him deal with this little fag." In the midst of all of this, I saw Captain Stern slipping around the back, package in hand, and hurrying down the stairs.

At least the goods were safe, I thought dreamily as I slipped into unconscienceness.

My eyes flickered open, and I stared in a daze at my surroundings. I could only make out blurry, indistinct shapes, so I let my other senses range out and explore my situation. I could here distant screams of struggles from far below me- I must be a few floors above. I was sitting, pressed against a wall, on a grimy floor that seamed to be layered in grime and dust. My arms were tied behind my back, the rope cutting into my wrists causing a great deal of discomfort. The air that I was shallowly inhaling tasted dank with age, though I was grateful for it.

_Better tied up than in water._

I struggled to sit up, but froze as I heard lazy footsteps approaching me. I looked up and saw a man, wearing a black suit and a white shirt that was opened up, revealing part of his chest. His hair was short, and greasy, and his face was ragged, as if he hadn't shaved in a week. He was wearing the blue bandanna that signalled alliance with Team Aqua.

_Bugger. Steven's gonna kill me._

"Who the h-h-h-hell a-are you-ou-ou?" Why was my voice all shaky? I was scared, but not that scared. Perhaps I should be.

"I am Archie, leader of Team Aqua," he said calmly, arms crossed. Two men appeared at his side. "And these are my admins." I tried to glance causially at my Pokebelt, which was minus one of the usual for Pokeballs that were attatched to the side. Archie's smile turned sinister as he bent down, and but his face inches away from mine. "They are somewhere where you can't reach them. As for your Poochyena, I'm afraid he will be accompanying us. He will be a valuable fighter once he's trained up a bit."

"Give him BACK!" I shouted, thinking of what Steven' had told me, my Poochyena would be tortured, turned into a killing machine. Archie smiled wider before standing up, turning his back to me. I struggled to get up, but one of his admins aimed a kick to me which landed at my side, and I doubled over, panting, tears threatening to form in my eyes.

"Don't struggle, it will only make it worse," Archie said, before glaring down at me. "What were the contents of the package that was meant for captain stern?"

"I don-ahhh!" I cried as his fist made contact with my face and I recoiled, head spinning with pain. Dazed, I stared at his feet, feeling sick.

"What were you saying darling," he said gently, before forcing my chin up with his grimy fingers.

"I'm not telling you anything bastard." I said, receiving another kick to the side. "I don't know anyway," I whimpered in kicked my aircraft once again with distaste, and I winced as his booted foot made contact with the already forming bruise from his first volly.

He seemed to believe me, at least he retreated slightly. "But let this serve as a warning to you to stay out of my affairs. We are committed to expanding the sea for the good of Pokemon and humans alike- don't stop the revolution to help the world become a better place."

"Go fuck yourself," I said icly, preparing myself for another round of kicks that I was sure to come.

Archie stepped back, smiling at me menacingly. "Feisty, you could do good with us. Bring her with us," he snapped at the admins who were gaurding the door. Take me? Take me where? My blood ran cold. And then he was gone, Swiftly moving out of the room, audibly locking the door behind him.

But his admins remained. "Archie kept his promise," the first one said with surprise.

"She's ours to do with what we want..." Silent tears streamed down my cheeks in fear.

I didn't realize what was happening as I was forced to my feet and led roughly out of the room and down the hallway to another room, smaler than the last. I didn't resist as I was pushed onto a matress that was situated in the corner of the room, or when the ties on my wrists were cut. I barely even recognized when a strong hand brought my lips to another pair, or when the second admin's hands began to travel under my shirt, reaching upwards.

I just closed my eyes.

The ground began to shake and plaster from the ceiling began to fall. The men froze and jumped to their feet. "That's our get away, come-on, you know what the boss said, bring her." I was lifted easily into one of their arms, clothes dishevilled, and boddily caried towards the exit. Sense returned to me. These bastards would pay for what they had done. They had...

I bet they were wishing that they had knocked me out. I opened my mouth and started screaming bloody murder, kicking and pounding on the back of the man who held me. Apperantly I was to much trouble for them to handle, because the smaller one finally said, "leave her, it's not worth it. Archie will have our asses but if this takes much longer we'll be stuck here. Come on." I was dumped on my ass on the hard floor and the pair ran out, locking the door behind them.

I drew my knees to my face and cried. I never cried.I was angry. I was scared. I was... I was broken. I broke down, recovery not in sight

_Steven's POV_

"_Hyper Beam!" I shouted, squinting my eyes to block the glare of the huge blast of light and power that was released from my Skarmory's mouth, blasting back a group of Poochyena, knocking them unconscience._

_This wasn't working, there were to many, I thought as I backed into the corner of the building. I glanced to my left, guiltily looking at the smashed exhibits and cowering receptionist that was taking refuge underneath her desk._

_The place was coming down, and yet there was no sign of the struggle ending. No matter how many grunts I knocked back, that my Pokemon knocked out, another wave was in the wings, waiting to take it's place._

_Upstairs, I could hear the sounds of conflict, but was perturbed when silence fell and the only sounds of battle were the ones that I was responsible for. _

_Sam._

_What had happened? They couldn't have taken her, I wouldn't allow it. _

_My heart stopped as I put two and two together. Interrogation, that's what they would do, they would take her to be interagated. And the only person who would be allowed to question her would be..._

"_EARTHQUAKE!" I screamed at Aggron. Aggron did not hesitate. The building was wracked with shudders, marble pillars that were placed against the walls collapsed, knocking grunts and Pokemon alike out. The tremors continued, and I crouched like a feline on the ground, grinding my teeth as ominous cracks appeared in the plaster._

_The attack ended abruptly, and I stood, shakily, surveying the damage. Not a single grunt was stirring, or their Pokemon. _Samantha, _ I thought as I rushed up the stairs, praying that she had not been handed over to Archie._


	9. Chapter 9

**Super short chapter, sorry guys! This will probably be my last update with this particular story before I get back from vacation, on August 1st, but never fear, I'll try and update as soon as possible.**

**Apparently Steven as temper issues, who knew?**

**As always, read, review, and most importantly, ENJOY!**

I don't know how long it was, it could have been seconds, minutes, hours, or days. All I knew was little by little I regained some amount of self-control and my tears began to dry. I wiped my eyes on my shoulders. It was pointless to cry, my tears were wasted. Tears could not erase the past or cleanse my body. Tears can not take away the impurities and dirt that Archie and his admins had forced upon me. The filth that stained my heart.

I breathed in deeply, trying to calm my racing pulse.

I should have been more careful, I should have listened to Steven's instructions. He told me not to be a hero, to comply. Being the hotheaded idiot I was, I tried to put up a fight, and paid for it dearly. But that didn't matter now, all that mattered was that I had to figure out how to get out of this godforsaken room.

Perhaps being violated had come as a blessing in disguise. A very good disguise at that. At least my hands and legs were freed from the rope that had previously binded them. I craved company, being alone was not an option for me right now. I needed a source of comfort.

I quickly detached a Pokeball at random from my belt and hit the release button with my finger. I smiled with weak relief as Grovyle appeared, kicking up a butt load of dust. I coughed weakly, horrified that blood was mixed into the debris.

"Vyle," Grovyle screeched in obvious anger, directed towards whomever had left me in this state.

"Good to see you too," I murmured as he watched me with a baleful eye. I coughed weakly again.

"Don't be like that," I sighed as I pushed myself to a standing position once again. "And help me look for a Pokeball, it has to be here somewhere." I refused to believe that Poochyena had been taken by Archie, so I set myself to digging through the piles and piles of memorabilia and trinkets.

"Samantha! Are you in there?" Reason left me as I heard a the man's voice, my brain wasn't comprehending that it was Steven. I let out a terrified whimpered. "Sam, thank god," he replied, I could detect traces of fear in his voice. " I need you to step away from the door, I'm going to break it down! Return your Pokemon, and get to cover."

The voice was making sense, so I obeyed. I retreated to a corner and recalled Grovyle. I threw my hands over my head and shut my eyes.

"AGGRON NO!" I heard the man yell in dismay. "Stand down, the building will collapse. Let me-ugg," he grunted as I heard the door splinter down. I opened my eyes and saw Steven, rubbing his shoulder and grimacing, his face pale. But I didn't see Steven, I saw another enemy, someone who wanted to hurt me. Immediately I released Grovyle once more, and screamed in a mixture of fury and fear, "FURY CUTTER!" My Pokemon looked at me horrified, looking between Steven and I, and bluntly refused too.

Why was everybody abandoning me? I dropped Grovyle's Pokeball numbly and took a step towards the door. There was only one thing for me to do. I had to escape. Steven realized my intentions just a moment to late, and he made a startled lunge for the door, trying to block my entrance... so I wouldn't be able to escape.

So I ran. I sprinted around Steven, through the now opened door, and down the collapsing stairs of the museum. I didn't look at the damage that had been done to the lower floor, and I didn't notice the blood that was splattered on the floor. I just ran.

Out the doors I went, only to have my progress immediately halted by a swarm of reporters, police, and medics who immediately swarmed me.

"Leave me alone," I cried as microphones were pushed at me from all directions. "Go away..."

"Miss are you hurt?"

"What happened in there?"

"Miss, Miss! Over here!"

Cameras, cameras everywhere. And flashes. Pictures, no no no! Why would they take pictures of me? When I was like this, when I was broken? They might get out, what if my family saw them? Saw me like that...

I pushed through the crowd, avoiding the police where were busy at keeping civilians away from the wreckage of the building, and started running again, unaware the tears were streaming down my cheeks.

I heard shouts of confusion and commotion, but I didn't look back. To risky, I would lose time. The sounds of pursuit only encouraged me to increase the speed of my run.

It was ten minutes before I slowed down, I had reached the outskirts of town, and the beginning of a route. I slumped into the grass and buried my head into my hands, trying to breathe.

In. Out. In. Out. It helped a little bit.

"Samantha!" I didn't look up, it was the voice of a man. But I was tired of running. If he wanted to hurt me, I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing the fear in my eyes. "Sam," the voice said more quietly this time, I could hear the man approaching me slowly, feet crunching the half dead grass.

"Don't come near me!" I hissed under my breath. He halted his approach.

"Sam" he breathed, surveying me with shock. "It's me, Steven. Samantha. Please let me help you..."

Steven? Yes, it was Steven, he could be trusted, for now. "St-Steven?" I half sobbed in recognition.

"It's alright," he murmured as he approached me as one might approach a skittish dear. He sat next to me and pulled me into a light hug. Against my will, I leaned into his light embrace. I couldn't help it, Steven Stone felt safe. And that scared me. We sat in silence like this for who knows how long.

" Sam," he whispered again as he embraced me and allowed my salt water tears to stain his shirt. He didn't seem to mind, he kept whispering to me that it would be alright, that he wouldn't let anybody else hurt me, and I believed him. With Steven holding me, I felt protected from the world and all its inhabitants. He was rocking me back and forth and stroking my back soothingly. Steven Stone scared me, but he was my only comfort.

"St-st-steven," I sobbed into his chest.

"Shhh, shh, it's alright Samantha, I need to get you out of here."

I started to cry harder as I remembered what that Archie creep had told me. "They took Po-Poch-"

"Shhhh, it's alright, now, what did they take?" He said calmly. I looked up, my eyes still brimming with tears, into his grey orbs.

"Poochyena" I whispered before I collapsed onto him.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry." His voice was tight, and I was scared. I had never heard Steven's voice take on the rough quality of anger. My fingers tightened on his shirt and I whimpered. "Samantha, what happened?" He said, pulling back and looked at me.

I felt a lump in my throat and shook my head back and forth morosely, trying in vain to dry my tears on my shirt. "A man and a woman cornered Ca-captain Stern an I-I-I. I trie-tried to battle th-the-the m-man, but Poochyena f-f-fainted... and I-" my voice was shaking uncontrollably. It sounded foreign. I cut off and took a shallow breath, beating away the second wave of tears that I felt forming.

"What did you do Samantha," he whispered into my ear.

"I threw my icecream at his face."

Steven was obviously wrestling with the childish urge to snicker despite the situation, and I didn't know if I was upset by this or not. It was in these rare moments that I got a glimpse of his youth, that he took the step down from his high and mighty title. I sniffed softly.

"Yo-you threw icecream at his face?"

"Yes," I murmured. "Then they took me to Archie-" Steven's breath caught. "-and he-"

"He what," Steven said in an agonized whisper.

"He hurt me.." I whispered. I couldn't meet his pleading eyes, I was to ashamed.

"Sam, I need to know. Please,"

"He hit me," I said in shock.

Steven seemed to relax slightly, but continued to look at me forcefully. "And that's when the building started to fall." My throat constricted and I began to gasp for air. Damn, I was hyperventilating. Steven stroked my hair until I calmed down slightly. "Samantha."

"His admins..." I closed my eyes, trying to block out the images and feelings that were rushing back. I was failing too.

Silence met this statement. "I'm getting you out of here," he said before hugging me again, resting his chin on my hair. After a few seconds he broke the contact and helped me to my feet. I relaxed slightly when I was up, I didn't feel so vulnerable. He hovered next to me as we walked slowly back towards town, but I didn't mind, it felt good to be cared for. He would protect me.

As soon as we got near the Pokemon Center the pair of us were converged upon by reporters and camera men, pushing microphones down our throats. Steven bristled angrily at their reappearance. I buried my head into his shirt to hide my face. Police men were trying to control the crowds, but were being shoved aside. I swayed slightly, almost collapsing. I would have if Steven's hand hadn't steadied my shoulder.

"Mr. Stone, what the hell happened in there? The man you h-"

"Are you hurt?" another reporter butted in.

"Whose the girl Steven,"

"No comment," Steven said, obviously just barely holding onto his dwindling temper.

"Mr. Stone-"

"Get out of our way," Steven said impatiently, leading me through the crowd, rebuffing any noisy reporters.

"Mr. Stone! What can you say for yourself after your outb-"

"Move," he growled, drawing an arm around me protectively.

We made it the Pokemon Center, and were intercepted by police. Why couldn't everyone just go away, I thought helplessly. "Leave them to me Samantha," Steven said forcefully, hurrying me up the stairs of the center, placing a pair of keys in my hands. After extracting a promise from me that I would go to the room and make myself comfortable, he left to explain the situation.

My escape instincts kicked in, and I had to wrestle with them. That became harder once I opened the door to the room. There were two beds in the main room. It was a double. My mind screamed at me to leave at once, but I couldn't. I sunk onto one of the bed and buried my face in the comforter.

_Steven's POV_

_Officer Jenny pursed her lips in a thin line as she flipped her notebook closed, eyes sparkling in fury, as I knew mine were. "I'll leave you to it Steven, I trust that you shall look after this," she glanced down at her notes, "Samantha Shepherd, and insure that she does not go into shock. We're pulling out," she yelled to her team, and they exited the Pokemon Center._

_I unclenched my fists for the first time that I had left Sam upstairs, my finger nails had dug into my skin, drawing blood._

_I couldn't believe this was happening, how was it possible that Samantha, one of my only companions, could fall into the hands of Archie and the rest of the Team Aqua bastards. If I couldn't protect somebody I was travelling with, then how could I expect ot protect the rest of the citizens of Hoenn. She was my friend. Truly, she was now considered to be one of my few friends. And then this..._

_Archie had laid his filthy hands on her, and his admins had done who knows what..._

_I didn't realize it, but my legs were swiftly acceding the stairs, taking two at a time, and quickly, I found myself in the room I had left Samantha,._

_"Sam?"_

_There was no reply. I looked around in confusion. Her bag was still there, everything was were I had last seen it only minutes ago. Only she was gone._

_"Samantha!" I said again, my voice rising in panic._

_She was gone, it couldn't be. I unlocked my Pokenav and clicked the 'one' button, I had put her on speed dial, and lifted it to my ear._

_It rang_

_Once,_

_Twice,_

_Three times._

_No answer._

_I sat down on the bed, gripping my hair, intertwining the strands around my fingers, Samantha Shepherd was gone forever._

_A soft sobbing noise from behind a closed door reached my ears._

_"Samantha!" I cried in relief, springing to my feet and rushing to the bathroom door. She was definitly in there. I reached for the doorknob and tried to open it, but it was bolted shut. "Sam, are you alright?"_

_"No!" she shrieked. Taken a back I looked blankly at the door._

_"What's wrong."_

_"I'm. Sleeping. In. Here. Tonight. Leave me alone."_

_She can't be serious._

_Come now Samantha, let me help you, I thought desperately. "Sam..."_

_The sobbing started again. I didn't know what to do, so I went back to my bed where I had slung my bag down and sat there, waiting for her to come out. It hurt me to see her in this state, and I would give anything to see her smile right now. If I ever got my hands on those bastards..._

_Minutes turned into hours and eventually her soft crying tampered off into sleep. I sighed and closed my eyes, trying to follow her example. Right before I succumbed to sleep, my Nav rang._

_Luckily I looked at the Caller ID before picking up, saving my friend from a torrent of cursing that I was fully prepared to release, if only to let of steam. "What do you want Wallace."_

_"Steven," he said solemnly, not at all his flamboyant self. "Are you ok?" I sighed. I began pacing, something I did when agitated. Apparently Wallace knew that as well. "Steven, sit your arse down, and lets talkt his through. I asked if you were ok."_

_A serious Wallace? Something must be bad, perhaps worse than he had thought. "I've been better."_

_"The girl?"_

_"A friend." Wait, how did Wallace know about Samantha? I'm sure I hadn't mentioned it before._

_"Keeping that temper in check?"_

_"Wallace," I said warningly._

_"Turn on the Telly." Frowning, I took the control and clicked the power button. "Chanel two," he instructed._

_"Bullocks," I muttered, almost dropping the phone. I was staring at myself, on the telly. I sank to the bed and watched, eyes transfixed, even though I knew what was coming next. A reporter, holding a recorder was addressing me._

_"Steven, who is the girl? What happened in there?"_

_"Please let me through, I need to go after her._

_"Why? What is she too you?" My blood boiled just as readily as it had then. Purposely trying to dig into my personal life, when there was a fucking building collapsing and injured personal who had not yet been attended. More importantly to him personally, there was a girl hurt and crying, who needed to be found. What the hell was wrong with them?_

_I winced as I watched myself pull back and punch the reporter squarely in the jaw. Aww fuck. "You didn't have to hit him idiot," Wallace chided, obviously watching the news as well._

_"Yes I did," I muttered._

_"Never fear, daddy and the league are doing damage control, so there will be no reprocutions."_

_"What are they saying?"_

_I could hear, or rather not hear Wallace hesitate on the other end. "Stress induced incidents." I closed my eyes. "Nobody would contest that after... what I mean is after what happened last year-"_

_"You don't need to explain yourself, thanks Wallace." This was too much. Just as everybody was beginning to forget, he had to lose his temper and pull this little stunt. Those newsreporter fuckers._

_"Just needed to make sure you knew." Wallace might be an irresponsible flirt most of the time, but he was a good friend._

_"Good night Wallace,"_

_"Night Steven."_


End file.
